


Against the Wind

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [51]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, captain canary kids, captain canary married, sara and leonard married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Sara and Leonard are living their lives happily with their two beautiful kids when they are forced to be in a difficult situation to protect themselves and their family.





	1. Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Okay, I’m nervous. All throughout the months I’ve been working on Captain Canary fanfics, this is the first multi-chapter fic that I will try to write. It’s nerve-wracking and exciting at the same time. This whole series is a collaborative work between me and PANDArt @audiovizualna who is such a sweetheart. Thank you for doing this with me. I love you! She’ll be providing awesome inputs throughout the writing of this fic, as well as illustration for every chapter. Check her amazing works HERE. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as PANDArt and I enjoyed writing and drawing for you.
> 
> Also, this first chapter will be our entry for the Captain Canary Fall Challenge <3
> 
>  
> 
> Amazing illustration for this Chapter is drawn by @audiovizualna and it could be viewed here > http://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/post/150409064159/this-is-like-crazy-ive-never-thought-someone-as

**[Chapter Illustration by PANDArt (audiovizualna)](http://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/post/150409064159/this-is-like-crazy-ive-never-thought-someone-as) **

***Leonard’s POV***

 

It’s a beautiful late-afternoon in the middle of September and I can already feel the wind getting stronger and the weather getting colder, evident by the blanket I’ve wrapped around me. I’ve always loved the cold but I never enjoyed it alone. As I was standing by the front door, I saw her. She’s as beautiful as I first saw her on the rooftop of a building many years ago. Sara.

“Len!”, she said while moving her legs back and forth, prompting her to move. She’s sitting on the swing I’ve set up five years ago under the tree on our yard. I can’t believe it’s still sturdy.

“I made that swing for Luke and Lily. Not for you,” I said as I approached her. I can see that she’s cold but knowing her, she wouldn’t admit it. So instead, I took the blanket I have and dropped it on her shoulders.

“Push me,” Sara said, smiling while looking up at me. And so I did. The little push I gave sent the swing flying upwards. She stopped herself from swinging with the help of her feet and spoke in almost a whisper. “The leaves are changing, honey.”

“Yeah,” I replied. Of course I noticed them changing colors. I notice them falling. Seven years of sweeping dead leaves every year makes a person think about the time that had passed. In silence, I still think about the things that had happened in my life. I was a crook, then I became a legend. A short time after, I became a husband. Then I became a father. That being said, there’s no denying that Sara and I are getting older.

Sometimes I still dream about our time in the Waverider. The two of us fighting side by side, Mick commanding every other member as the new Captain, Raymond still showing the kind of hero that he is, and Jax and Martin as Firestorm burning and blasting the hell out of our enemies.

It’s been a long time. Sara and I have retired from that job in order to take on a tougher challenge--starting a family. It was tougher--more challenging physically and emotionally. But it was worth it.

I placed a kiss on Sara’s forehead and she didn’t ask why. I think she knows what I’ve been thinking. I could have sworn that reading minds must’ve been one of the things they taught at the League of Assassins and she’s just not telling me.

Before my lips could go anywhere else, we both heard a voice coming from our door. It’s Luke.

“Daddy! Mommy! The game is set!”

“Time to go back,” Sara said, “I hope you already had the hot chocolates ready.”

“With the mini-marshmallows,” I promised.

* * *

Tonight is Scrabble night, as requested by Luke. He uses game night to practice for lessons for school and to be honest, I’m very proud of him. Lisa and I never get to have the education that we deserved and wanted. Sara received good education till high school but then the Gambit happened. We’re trying to make up for it now and I think we’re doing a good job at it. Not to boast, but my kids are smart.

“Oh, I have a word that fits!”, Lily yelled after several minutes of thinking of a word she could use. Sara used to say that Lily is like a grown woman trapped in a body of a four-year old, and I agree.

My little girl placed her tiles on the Scrabble board and came up with a word she hasn’t used before--gravity. Except, it wasn’t exactly spelled correctly.

“Honey, ‘gravity’ is spelled with only one ‘T’,” I said with a smile, careful not to be on the receiving end of the Snart women’s glare.

Lily just burrowed her eyebrows in confusion but after a few seconds, I can see a familiar expression on her face. She’s giving me the puppy-eyes and I know I can never say no to her.

“Please, daddy? I want more points,” she said as she approached me with a hug. “Please, just this once.”

As my daughter was bargaining with me, Sara entered the living room with the hot chocolates I’ve prepared earlier. It started raining and hot choco is more needed now than earlier. I didn’t notice at first that she was wearing one of my sweaters, but it looks good on her. Oh, who am I kidding? She looks good no matter what she wears.

“What does my baby girl want and why isn’t she getting it?”, Sara said before sitting down on the couch beside Luke who was still looking at his tiles, not looking up.

Before I could answer, Lily beat me to it. “Mommy, I spelled ‘gravity’ with an extra ‘T’ and daddy told me there’s only one ‘T’ but I really, really want more points because I’m now second to the last and I don’t want to lose and I want to beat Lukey and I…”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Sara stopped Lily from going on. That kid can go for hours talking. “First, I’m proud that you’ve found a new word!”

“I read it in Luke-y’s book,” Lily proudly replied.

“But you’re daddy’s right,” Sara responded. “You could try again on your next turn and then you could beat daddy.”

“Alright,” Lily conceded. “You’re in last place, Mommy. Daddy is winning and Luke-y is in second. I think one of them is cheating. Maybe it’s Luke-y because daddy never cheats.”

Sara had to fight a laugh at that remark and winked at me. Oh I cheat. A lot. But only when the two of us are playing cards. “Oh, daddy’s a big nerd,” Sara said as she passed Luke his hot drink. “Here you go, baby.” Then she continued teasing me and said, “He even named your brother after a Star Wars character. I’m surprised he didn’t name you Leia,” making Lily laugh.

“When will my girls stop teasing me?,” I had to say before I get teased some more.

After minutes of silence, Luke finally spoke. “Daddy, can I give Lily some of my points?”

“Are you sure?”, I said. I knew he was going to do this. Luke sometimes remind me of myself when Lisa and I were young.

“Yup,” he perkily replied. “I already added and subtracted points in my head and if I give Lily twelve points, we’re both on second place.”

“Will you really do that?!”, Lily immediately rushed beside her brother and hugged him before he could respond.

I can’t help but look at Sara throughout this exchange. She’s looking at me too, not even fighting the smile she has. I remember the two of us holding hands when we found out she was pregnant with Luke. There are very few things that make the two of us scared and not all of this are known by the people around us. We’re scared of each other. We’re scared of seeing each other get hurt. We’re scared of dying without getting to say goodbye. But seeing the pregnancy test on her hands terrified me. I don’t need to tell her that I’m scared of being a father. She knows. She knows about Lewis; she knows about the scars. The fear lasted for only mere seconds--the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes took all my worries away.

Now we’ve got two beautiful children, loved and cared for the way I never experienced. There is no way in hell I’m putting them in the same situation I was. I’d rather die first that see them grow up alone.

We continued with the game with Luke sliding his tiles on to the board, forming the word ‘cosmic’. The rain is falling harder; I can already see the lightning from outside. Lily is taking a sip of her hot choco, wrapped in the gray scarf she made me buy her last week. It’s a good thing she didn’t see that flash of light. She is scared of them. Sara looks over Luke’s shoulder, taking note of the score he gained from his last word. Then somebody called my phone.

 

**_Incoming Call: Mick Rory_ **

 

Although it’s not unusual to get a call from Mick every now and then, the moment I saw his name on the screen of my phone, I felt something wrong. Alexa.

I saw Sara looking at me and I had to assure her, “It’s Mick calling. Excuse me.”

I walked to the kitchen to get some privacy before I accept the call.

“Snart…”, Mick said with tremor in his voice.

The moment I went back to the living room, Sara is already standing up, ready to face me. The kids are still playing by the coffee table. “You’re white as sheet, Len.”

I placed my hands on both her shoulders and whispered, “Pack clothes for the kids. Toys, books, anything they need. I’ll pack for the two of us.”

I rushed to the stairs and before climbing up, I asked Sara, “Where do you hide your crate of knives? Is it in the attic?”

“Why? What’s wrong?”, Sara shouted from downstairs.

“Mick is gonna pick us up outside our house using the jumpship in 30 minutes. Go.”

Then I heard her running up the stairs. Once she is beside me, she held my hand and asked, “Len, what’s going on?”

I wanted to beat around the bush. We’ve been in this situation and I’m not planning to do it again. Not now that I have more to lose. But we keep no secrets. She has to know.

“They’re hunting us again,” I said as I felt her hands let go of mine.

She brought her hands to cover her mouth, tears forming on her eyes. “What? No. No, Len. We...we have kids.”

“I know,” I said as I turned my back on her, grabbing all the travelling bags we have. “That’s why we’re not fighting this time.”

“Then what are we gonna do?”, she said, almost pleading.

I took a deep breath and looked at her. As much as I want to avoid this from happening, we have no choice.

“We’re gonna run.”


	2. Storm Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an evidently messed up situation that the Snarts are in, how will it be viewed in the eyes of their six-year old son? Will he be living in fear? Or will he be the Snart that he is and bravely face this predicament?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @audiovizualna has once again gifted us with the awesome Captain Canary art that she has. You can view the drawing here > http://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/post/150729287874/this-is-the-first-and-i-hope-the-last-time-me

**[Chapter Illustration by PANDArt (@audiovizualna on Tumblr)](http://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/post/150729287874/this-is-the-first-and-i-hope-the-last-time-me) **

***Luke's POV**

 

Lily and I are still playing Scrabble, thinking of words we could make with the letter tiles that we have and waiting for Daddy because it’s his turn. He’s still in the kitchen talking to Uncle Mick and I see Mommy looking worried. I don’t know why, but I think something is wrong.

I see lightning from our window and I know that a loud thunder is about to come soon. Lily is scared of them so I moved closer to her, ready to wrap her in a hug just in case. Daddy made me promise to always look after my sister and I think I’m doing a good job. It’s not a much work for me anyways because I love her.

While I was helping Lily with her letters, Mommy stood up to meet Daddy by the bottom of the staircase and just as she was about to go to the kitchen, Daddy went out looking scared.

The only time I’ve seen him scared was when I got rushed to the hospital when I was three because of typhoid fever. Mommy said I was unconscious for a long time but I survived it. The doctor said I was fortunate that we discovered it soon. From that day, Mommy dropped ‘Luke’ and used ‘Lucky’ instead. Daddy, too. Lily tries to use ‘Lucky’ but it always ends up sounding like ‘Luke-y’. I’m not complaining. It’s kinda cute.

I got distracted and I didn’t hear the thunder outside. I was still looking at Mommy and Daddy climbing up the stairs when Lily scooted closer to me. “Luke-y!”

“It’s okay, Lily. It will be over soon, I promise,” I said while hugging her. I took Mommy’s blanket and wrapped it over the two of us as we wait for the series of lightning and thunders to stop.

After a while, Mommy and Daddy came back downstairs carrying our travelling bags. Daddy took his phone and called somebody, maybe Uncle Mick, as Mommy approached Lily and I.

“We’re leaving in a bit, okay? Uncle Mick is picking us up. I already packed your clothes and some of your books and toys but go upstairs and check if you have other things you want to bring. Go”, Mommy said, kissing us both on the forehead afterwards.

 

Lily and I went up to our rooms, just like Mommy asked. My favorite books are not on my bedside table. I guess Mommy already got them. I was about to leave my room when Lily entered.

“Luke-y, where are we going?”, she said with a frown. “It’s still raining hard outside.”

I kneeled in front of her and said, “I don’t know, Lily. We just have to trust Mommy and Daddy, okay?” She nodded. “Go bring your parka. It will be cold outside.”

“Lucky, Lily, come downstairs immediately! Uncle Mick is here!”

 

We rushed downstairs as we can already hear the humming of a timeship. It’s not too loud, meaning it’s the jumpship and not the Waverider. Mommy and Daddy told us about their adventures as bedtime stories. Sometimes, Daddy had to stop Mommy from telling us too much. He says we’re too young for the detailed story. Still, I find it amazing that my parents travelled through time and space. Kinda like Doctor Who. Uncle Mick took Lily and I on a ride inside the Waverider once when Mommy asked him to babysit us. I told Uncle Mick that it was like the TARDIS. He didn’t get it but Uncle Ray did. We went to the future and it was amazing. I saw robots and flying cars. Daddy got mad at Uncle Mick when he found out. I got blind for a while and Lily was vomiting.

 

“Luke! You’ve grown a lot since I last saw you!” Uncle Mick said as he ruffled my hair. He then proceeded to lift Lily up. “Little Lily is still little.”

Lily gave Uncle Mick a look that scared him; he brought her back to the ground immediately. As soon as she got her feet on the ground, she then looked at me and whispered, “Carry me, Luke-y.” So I did. We’re both small but I can carry her properly. Daddy used to scold me that I might drop Lily but he lets me do it now that I’m a big boy already.

Lily wrapped her legs on my waist and laid her head on my shoulders, the fur of her parka is now in my face and it tickles. She’s getting big and heavy now, like me. I hope I get to do this to her until we grow up.

“Snart,” Uncle Mick said as he looked over to Daddy, “your little girl glares like her mother. I’m scared.”

“You should be,” Mommy chimed in. “Help me get this crate inside, Mick.”

 

As Mommy and Uncle Mick bring the big black container and our travelling bags inside the jumpship, Daddy approached us. He looked at me, kissed the top of my head and kneeled in front of me.

He took a deep breath and began. “Lucky, listen carefully. This trip will not be easy and I can’t tell you when we’ll be back home, but we will. I promise, we will. I need you to take care of Lily, now more than ever. Can you promise me that?”

Daddy didn’t hear my answer because we were being called my Uncle Mick to climb aboard the jumpship. I guess he didn’t need to hear my answer. He knows I will.

—

The jumpship is much smaller than the Waverider but it is quite similar. Fewer seats but it still has a console. After we time-jumped to get to the Waverider (I heard it was parked in Star City), Mommy and Daddy immediately approached Uncle Mick to talk. Well, talk is not the right word because even if they’re speaking in whispers, I can see that they’re angry. Especially Mommy.

Lily is sitting two seats away from me. Her legs are swinging and dangling because her feet can’t reach the floor. It is only now that I realized she looks like a beautiful mix of Mommy and Daddy. She also has blonde hair, only darker, mixed with the same dark shade of my hair. Dirty blonde, Aunt Lisa said. Her skin is not as pale as mine and we have different eye colors. Both she got from Daddy. All my aunts and uncles say I look exactly like Daddy. I believe them. I saw old pictures of him from Aunt Lisa’s phone and we have the same black hair. Same smirk, as Mommy repeatedly says. I have her eyes though. Uncle Mick told me I could make many girls cry with my eyes alone. I don’t get it. Why would I want to make girls cry?

 

“Luke-y?”, Lily said, interrupting my thoughts. “Why is Mommy mad?”

I looked over to her and got this weird feeling in my chest. It’s like my insides are bubbling. I’m worried about what’s going to happen. I’m worried about Lily. What about our school? Our friends? Daddy promised that we will come back home but when?

That’s when Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Mick’s voices got louder.

 

Daddy got mad immediately. “You know how it went last time, Mick. You were there. I almost lost Sara and I don’t ever, ever want that to happen again. Not to her. Not to my children.”

“Snart, we can help you defeat them again,” Uncle Mick almost growled. “You have the Legends. And I know Team Flash and Team Arrow will be more than willing to help.”

“And put my kids in danger? Or maybe get ourselves killed in the process? I don’t think so,” Daddy replied roughly.

“Where will we hide then, Lenny?”, Mommy looked over and asked. “We can’t keep running and hiding. This isn’t the life I imagined for Luke and Lily. They don’t deserve to witness the hell we’ve been through.”

 

The three were interrupted by Gideon. “Mr. and Mrs. Snart, Captain Rory, we have arrived in the Waverider.”

 

I’m scared. Daddy said it’s okay to be scared, but I don’t want to be. If we’re in danger, I need to be the big boy that Mommy and Daddy needs me to be.

This will be quick. We will be back home in no time.

Safely.

The four of us, complete.

I hope.

 

I saw storm clouds before we left the house.

I hope when we get back, the skies are brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanations will come next chapter, I promise.


	3. Cool Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple finally tells the kids who is chasing them and why.

 

**[Chapter Illustration by PANDArt (audiovizualna)](http://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/image/151057486699) **

***Third-person POV***

 

When the jumpship docked, Jax was doing some repairs nearby so the moment the bolt door opened and revealed the passengers, he shouted, “The Snarts are here!” He received a hug from Sara and Leonard and before he knew it, the kids are already grabbing him. Lily's hands are immediately wrapped around his leg and Luke is already glued to his stomach. As Jax is trying to move from this slightly uncomfortable but adorable position, other members of Team Legends approached the Snart family.

Martin Stein still can't believe how the kids grow up so fast. He shakes hands with Leonard and gives a tight hug to Sara, adding: "Well my dear, you have very handsome men by your side.”

"Yes Martin. Indeed I have,” the older blonde added with pride, spotting Lily running towards them.

“And what about ME?” said the little girl, pouting her lips angrily at the older man.

“Ahhh! You are the princess and truly your parents’ daughter. Your strength and beauty can be expressed only in poems,” Stein tried to appease Lily which is a bit too over-the-top for Sara’s taste; but the mom and daughter duo smiled anyway.

 

During this short conversation the second “nerd twin” came to say hello, as always with a Hollywood smile on his face and geeky greeting for Luke, who adored his Uncle Ray very much. “Hey! How’s my favorite Skywalker, huh?” said Raymond, ready to catch Luke as he jumped in his big arms. In that moment even Leonard gave him sincere smile and gave his hand a strong shake before asking Luke to come back down.

The family also said hello to the additional members of the Legends. They greeted Amaya and Nate, both who are very fond of their children as well. After a few minutes of catching up, they heard Gideon call them to get ready for a time jump. Luke sat beside his father, and Lily beside her mother. The older sibling was excited to be flying on a time-ship again after a long time, while the little girl held Sara’s hands tightly, preparing herself for the after-effects of jumping in time.

 

Once they were safe and hidden in the temporal zone, Leonard called the attention of his family, as well as the other passengers of the Waverider. “Snart family meeting in Sara and I’s old room. Interrupt only if we are in a life-or-death situation.”

 

Nobody questioned his announcement. The rest of the Legends know why the family is here. They’re the ones who found out first. Martin and Ray hesitated on telling the couple. They have seen how happy their former crook and former assassin were with their lives and they do not want to ruin that with something they can prevent themselves. Ray suggested to Mick that they protect the Snarts themselves without letting the family know. But of course, Mick knew better. Leonard would kill him if he didn’t tell him that his family is in danger. Whether they want to run away or fight, it’s Leonard and Sara’s decision. It’s their family and their lives on the line. The team should just be behind them, whatever they choose to do.

 

To keep his mind off of the gravity of the situation, Mick helped Gideon find a safehouse for the Snarts.

 

\----------

Sara and the kids settled in on her old bed while Leonard took a chair and placed it in such a way that he is seated in front of his family. Lily is on Sara’s lap, playing with her mother’s hair, while Luke is looking around the rooming, searching for something interesting he could ask his Uncle Ray about later.

“Okay Snarts,” Leonard said, “we need to talk. Kids, do you have any question?”

“What’s going on, daddy?”, Lily said with a pout. It was followed by an unsure statement by her brother: “Are we in trouble?”

 

Sara knows where this talk is going. She knows why her husband needs to call a family meeting. As much as possible, they don’t like keeping secrets from their children. As soon as they knew the two are able to understand, they told them about the Waverider. Of course they didn’t tell them about being a pair of crook and assassin, but they told their kids how they helped save the world.

She knows that this one is going to be hard to explain to such young minds. Luckily, she is a mother. She knows how to handle this.

 

“How about daddy and I tell you a story to answer your questions?”, Sara smiled, then placing a kiss on top of Lily’s head.

The little girl looked up to the older woman and said, “Just like bedtime stories?”  
Sara nodded in response.

 

\------- 

The team thought he was dead. He exploded alongside the Oculus at the Vanishing Point. The Legends killed Savage. Rip stayed in the Vanishing Point and headed a new council of Time Masters, while the original team helped him in the restoration of time. They met new people along the way—Amaya and Nate—both helped the team and fought with them willingly and bravely.

Leonard was found by the Legion, four months after the Oculus. The explosion didn’t kill him. Instead, it sent him to a random point in time. 2017, Corto Maltese, a small island off the coast of South America. He tried looking for ways to locate the Waverider, but to no avail. He waited four months, wandering in the island, stealing from people to survive.

Nothing.

 

That is, until Malcolm Merlyn saw him. Merlyn recognized him as the rogue who antagonized the Flash. He tried swaying Leonard to join him in his little group but Leonard insistently denies the invitation. Merlyn asked his remaining loyal assassins to do a search on him and upon discovering what Snart has to offer, Merlyn was convinced that they can use him.

He knocked Snart out and showed him to Damien Darhk.

“If this man is as brilliant as you pitched him to be,” Darhk said with a ridiculing tone, “I’d take my chance on him.”

 

The next time he woke up, he remembered nothing. There was no recollection of the team, no recollection of the mission. Not even of his sister.

Tabula rasa, he heard Darhk said.

Merlyn introduced him around. Thawne briefed him of their own mission. Darhk kept him wrapped around his finger.

 

Before the Legends retrieved him, the Legion was working on forming a nuclear device similar to the Markov Device that Malcolm was planning to use to level the Glades. But instead of destroying a specific place, the earthquake-like effects of this device could level an entire country. The plan was to destroy the world in preparation for the New World that Darhk was planning to create many years before.

Each member of the Legion has an important role to play. Merlyn was in-charge of the design of the device. Darhk was in-charge of the preparation of the New World. Thawne’s speed allows him to travel through time. He checks the future for changes and makes sure that their plan will push through. Also, without the speedster, they’ve got no enough power to turn on the machine.

Leonard was recruited both for practicality and for skill. He was last seen in January of 2016 and people just assumed he and Heatwave were either dead or that they left town. Finding an anti-hero lost in time was enough reason for them to recruit him. Snart’s skill of taking down and assembling machines is a bonus. In addition to that, he is smart. He can see different angles of different situations and the Legion needed that.

 

 

Three months later, the Legion first attacked the Legends. It was a cat-and-mouse chase between the two teams. One always overpowering the other.

But one big fight in 1978 Poland changed that.

 

The Legends were able to get him back while he was still part of the Legion. Well, capture was the right term. For the first time upon encountering the Legion, it was Sara who faced Leonard. Rip always made it a point to never let the original Legends face Snart. It was always Vixen or Rip himself. Never Sara. Never Mick.

Captain Cold was shooting Sara with his Cold Gun but she never fought back. Not once. The best she did was to avoid his shots.

 

It was told to Leonard by the team but it was vivid in Sara’s memory.

 

 _“Snart!,” Sara said as she tried to avoid the icy glares coming out of his Cold Gun. “Snart, stop it! It’s me! You know me!”_  

_Leonard was not listening to the woman in white leathers. He just kept shooting at her. What unnerved him was that this woman knows how he shoots. She knows his next moves. And given that advantage, she doesn’t fight back. He saw how she beats up the Legion’s men, but she did none of these to him. She’s hesitating._

_He can hear her talking to what could be her communication device. When he saw her get distracted, he took his chance and shot her. He was intending to shoot her straight on the chest, freezing her heart._

_But he didn’t. Something’s stopping him. He shot her on the leg instead. That would immobilize her._

_Mick came running to her side as soon as he heard her scream. He was blocking the woman from him, trying to shield her in case Leonard tries to ice her again._

_“Snart,” Mick snarled, “you’ve got to stop working for the Legion!”_

_“Who the hell are you and how did you know my name?!”, he shouted in reply._

_Putting down his heat gun, Mick said, “You were one of us, Snart. You are a legend. You saved us more than once. This isn’t you. The Leonard I know won’t hurt Sara. You love her, boss. This isn’t something you do to a woman you---”_

_“SHUT THE HELL UP”, Leonard yelled as he points his gun at Mick. “I don’t know her and I don’t know you!”_

_Out of frustration, Leonard attacked Mick directly, foregoing the weapon in his hands. A fist-fight, for old time’s sake. With Sara clenching the part of her leg that was frozen on the ground, she witnessed the ferocity of the two men attacking each other by fists amidst the shooting of bullets and arrows and lasers surrounding them._

_Sara took a throwing star from her boots and threw it at Leonard, piercing his shoulder. As Snart held onto the entry point of the wound, Mick found the courage to knock him out._

_Firestorm came just in time to thaw the ice surrounding Sara’s leg._

_Mick was carrying Snart, bringing him to the Waverider._

 

 

After they got Leonard back, they worked on bringing back his memories. Magic is hard to undo, but the scientists aboard, along with the AI from the future, discovered a serum that could help restore memories that are kept hidden from the brain but are kept in the subconscious.

Upon knowing what the manipulated version of him did, Snart was more than willing to help the Legends find the mission and fight them in order to stop them from destroying the world. Leonard told them that even though Merlyn designed the device, it was him who built it. Therefore, he knows how to take it down and remove its power, preventing the Legion’s plan from happening.

The Legion of Doom, in return, was furious. They hunted the Waverider for months, knowing that Snart would be aboard the ship. During one of their shore leaves, Sara already his fiance, the Legion came back for an ambush. The Legends fought till every inch of their bodies are sore from fighting. The Legends called for the Team Arrow and Team Flash and all together, they fought the Legion and their minions. Sara faced Darhk and he tried to drain her life out of her. Leonard saw it just in time for him to freeze Darhk’s extended hand. Their minions fell and before they knew it, the Legion scattered and didn’t look back. The Legends waited for a few months for the Legion’s next attack. A year after, still no movement from the enemies. After Sara and Leonard got married, still no attack from the Legion. They decided it was finally over and that they could finally retire and live their lives together.

 

\-------

“If only there is a better way to tell you all of this…”, Leonard said to the kids, looking down in defeat.

Sara interrupted him immediately. She knows that their kids won’t understand all that happened, and neither will they get the gravity of the situation if they tell them the story as it is.

As a mother, she has learned many techniques in dealing with unfortunate circumstances. Luckily, she had an idea that might work.

“You know that mommy and daddy were in a team of heroes before you two were born, right? Well, before our mission ended, something happened to daddy,” Sara said, looking at Leonard as if telling him that if they’re going to tell the kids, might as well tell it like a fairytale.

Leonard cut her in. “Let’s just say that daddy did something heroic but in exchange for that, I got sent away. Away from Mommy. Away from Uncle Mick.”

He started hesitating but there was assurance in Sara’s eyes. He continued.

“While I was away, I was found by...evil men. They manipulated my brain to make me believe I’m something I’m not,” Len paused after seeing the kids having a hard time understanding. He inhaled and continued. “Palpatine telling Anakin that the Jedis are bad.”

“Oh, I get it now!”, Luke said. “So, the evil guys are Palpatine?”

“Yes,” Sara said. “And daddy is Anakin.”

 

This is working. Explaining in movies they know.

 

“So what happened while you were Anakin, daddy?”, Lily asked with her doll-eyes, snapping both Sara and Leonard out of the horrific memory. 

Leonard smiled--a painful one--and continued. “Revenge of the Sith; Padme, Anakin, and Obi-wan at Mustafar.”

  
A simple explanation that the kids didn’t get fully. An explanation he didn’t want to expound. He had no recollection of it, but it hurts him to know he have done what he did.

 

Sara interrupted. “As all stories go, there’s this conflict, right?" 

“My teacher taught us that in English!”, Luke happily obliged.

  
“That’s right,” Sara returned the smile. “In this story, I’m Padme, and…” 

“But Anakin hurts Padme in that scene.” It was Lily who interrupted the story. Her eyes are baring confusion and doubt. Fear.

 

Leonard and Sara looked at each other. They know this isn’t going well. Luke, too, is looking confused.

 

How could their father hurt their mother?

 

When none of them could answer, Lily began having tears form in her eyes.

 

And she ran.

She ran outside their room, looking for someone—anyone—to tell her that daddy isn’t mean. To tell her that he wouldn’t hurt them.

  

Back inside their room, Leonard was also on the verge of tears. He would never, ever hurt either one of his own kids. He is not Lewis. He knows this. Sara reminds him every day. But the doubt in Luke’s eyes speaks differently. The fact that Lily ran away from him like how Lisa ran away from Lewis made him doubt himself. “Sara?”

But then Sara stood up and kissed his forehead. It’s always her that brings him back to reality.

“Don’t even think about comparing yourself to Lewis,” she whispered. “You’re not him. Continue the story for Luke. I’ll explain it to Lily.”

 

 

Sara found the little girl hidden behind the boxes in the cargo hold. “Lily? Baby, let’s talk.”

The little blonde peered from behind the box covering her. She hesitated but upon seeing her mother smile, she came closer and sat down in front of Sara.

“Why did daddy hurt you, mommy? Who told him to do that?”, Lily said as her hands clutched the bottom of the parka she’s wearing.

Sara held her daughter’s tiny hands and looked at her deep blue eyes and said, “You, little lady, have your father’s eyes. He loves you very, very much. You, me, and Lucky are the most precious treasures daddy has ever had. He would never hurt us. Especially you and Lucky. Never.”

Lily looked up to her with her big doll eyes wet with tears. “Never?”

Sara nodded. To explain why Leonard did it, she said, “Daddy had no control of himself back then. He can’t remember anything. When you don’t know who you are and you have no good memories left in your head, you quickly become a puppet with strings. Like Pinocchio. Do you understand now, baby?”

 

Lily nodded.

 

 

She and Sara went back to their room hand in hand and as she entered, she threw her hands over Leonard’s neck very tight saying, “I’m sorry, daddy. You are the best daddy in the world and you will never become as bad as Darth Vader. I know it.” 

Leonard hugged Lily back and kissed her on the top of her head. As the little girl broke away, she began checking Leonard’s hands and back.

“What are you looking for, sweetheart?”, he asked.

“I’m looking for your strings, daddy. I’m checking if you still have them.”

Leonard looked at Sara with a smile, then he winked at her. “There are no strings on me,” he said as he held Lily. “Not now, not ever again.

 

“Do you have more questions, kids?”, Sara asked.

Luke raised his hand and asked, “So that’s why we need to hide? The bad guys are looking for us?”

Leonard looked down at the floor, grimly. “Yes. Order 66.”

“But how is this gonna end, daddy?”

 

Leonard doesn’t know either. But one thing is for sure: he will never let anything bad happen to any one of them. If he needs to kill every last Legion member, he will.

 

Sara took Len’s hand in hers, then she looked at the two pairs of wondering eyes in front of her. “We’re gonna be wizards and witches,” she said, “defending Hogwarts and beating Voldemort.”

 

The kids snickered at the Harry Potter reference. Leonard looked at her.

“I promise.”

 

 

“Boss!”, Mick blasted through the speakers to interrupt the Snarts. “I found a safehouse! October of the year we picked you up, 2023, Gotham City. We’re jumping ASAP.”

 

\---- 

It took three days for the Snarts to adapt to the situation that they’re in. The safehouse that Mick had found for the family is similar to the one he and Leonard had in Central City. It was a small two-storey apartment. It wasn’t that much. It had two rooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a space big enough to be called the living room. They took the things they have and settled down and gave Gideon the freedom to create the other necessities they need.

 

“This won’t be permanent, but it would have to do for now,” Mick said before the team left the family. “Contact me if you need assistance.”

  

“This isn’t home. What about our school?”. Luke asked as they were eating on their living room.

It was Sara who answered him. “Sweetie, we need to find somewhere safe for us first. Then, we’ll worry about school, okay?”

Luke just nodded.

 

 

The couple was about to settle down in bed when Sara broke the silence. “Honey?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared,” Sara admitted. It was a rare thing to happen. She might be softer now, but she has always been the tough fighter that she was. But now that her family is in this position, there’s nothing that could scare her more.

Leonard sighed. “Me too.”

“We’ll get through this, right?”, she asked as she lied down next to her husband.

“Of course we will.”

She nodded in response. Then after a few minutes…

“Hold on. Where’s our blanket?”

 

 

She checked the kids’ room and found it empty. Their beds, without the sheets, blankets, and pillows. She went downstairs to check and sure enough, the kids are there.

Instead of finding them sleeping on the carpet or on the couch, Sara found them in a more adorable position. The two were inside a make-shift tipi which she could tell was made by Luke, supervised by Lily. It was one they used to build when the kids were younger. They would hang wires from post to post and they would drape the blankets on it to create a tipi.

Knowing that the kids built this on their own crushed her heart a little.

 

She crouched down and peeked inside the tipi. She saw Lily, peacefully sleeping inside, and Luke sitting still with his head to his knees, and his knees close to his chest.

“Lucky, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Sara said as she entered the tipi. 

Her voice made Luke look up. Sara saw him crying.

 

“I miss our home, mommy."

 

Sara looked down, unable to move from her position which mimics Luke’s. 

The kid continued. “I miss my school and my friends. I miss our game nights and the swing in front of our house. I don’t like to run and hide, mommy.”

 

“I know, Lucky. I don’t like it too,” she replied. Sara then placed a hand over Luke’s hands. “But daddy and I don’t want anything to happen to you. It’s dangerous if we go back. We fought them before and it wasn’t good. Many people got hurt. And God knows what I’d do if they were to hurt you and Lily. I won’t survive the pain.”

 

Luke brought his mother to lie down beside Lily as he placed his head on her shoulders, attempting to sleep.

“I understand, mommy.”

 

The two drifted to sleep, finally. Gone are the worries of tomorrow. For now.

 

 

Leonard started to wonder what’s taking Sara so long, so he went downstairs to check. He saw the tipi too, and smiled. _It’s been so long_ , he thought.

 

He checked inside and saw his wife, soundly sleeping with his children on both sides. He then took his phone from the pockets of his sweatpants and took a picture of his family.

 

The only source of hope he has.

The reason why he is determined to survive the chase.

 

“I guess I found my new wallpaper,” he said.

He then laid down beside Luke and slept.

 

Good night, Snarts. Enjoy the peaceful night while it lasts.

 


	4. Violent Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates on the Legion + meeting the kids

[Chapter Illustration by PANDArt (audiovizualna)](http://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/image/151384558939)

***Third Person POV**

 

 

**Central City, 2023. Present.**

 

“This is the place. Snarts’ residence,” Malcolm Merlyn said, immediately after they got out of the army truck that Damien Darhk brought, alongside his new army of men.

Damien stood and inhaled the air around the suburban residential area. He then looked over his men and said, “Boys, trash the house. Look for any trace of where they went.”

Fifteen men entered the house that was, a few hours ago, filled with warmth and love. The men scattered and broke every single appliance they could find, from the television in the living room, to the kitchen wares. Cabinets were opened and clothes were thrown to the floor.

Both Merlyn and Darhk entered the once lovely house.

“They knew we were coming,” Darhk said. “They left just before we arrived.”

Merlyn looked around the living room and saw mugs of cold chocolate drinks and an unfinished game of Scrabble. He then turned his head towards the porch.

“There are tracks outside of a ship that landed. Probably the jump ship since it’s too small to come from a time-ship,” he said.

From the second floor of the house, the men were burning clothes and breaking picture frames. Salvaging any remaining object that could be of use.

“No weapons here,” one of the men shouted.

“No guns? Knives? Swords?”, Merlyn asked.”

“None, master.”

 

Merlyn and Darhk teamed up once again in pursuit of their former teammate. It took them seven years to get the power they once had. When the Legion of Doom was disbanded in mid-2016, they went their separate ways. Merlyn laid low, scouring for assassins from the League who remain loyal to him and those who are still awaiting a new leader of the league. He, alongside the loyals he found, trained the men that Darhk was gathering and drugging to join his army. Their numbers are growing now and the Legion is gaining confidence.

 

Upon roaming around the Snarts’ house, Darhk stumbled upon a wall filled with pictures of the family. There was a picture of the couple, some pictures of the whole family, and some with their hero friends.

His hand fell upon a picture of a little blonde girl wearing a dress. At first, he thought it was an old picture of the White Canary; but this little girl looked too familiar.

“Merlyn,” he said, “we’ve seen this girl before.”

Malcolm walked beside the man and took a glance at the picture on the frame. “That’s Lily Snart,” the archer said. “The daughter. We saw her in Gotham before we left.”

 

_//Flashback//_

_A few days into the family’s relocation at Gotham City, Lily wandered off away from Luke’s watch and she eventually got lost. She walked and walked until she got to the public market._

_Merlyn saw the little girl looking at the cast he was wearing on his hand._

_“What are you doing all alone, little girl? Where are your parents?”, he said as a conversation starter._

_Lily looked at him suspiciously but she replied, “I’m waiting for my brother. He’ll come find me.”_

 

_Malcolm looks at Lily. She reminds him of Sara and how he drugged Thea to kill her. He never knew that the former-assassin would bear children after every torture she went through to finish League training. This kid looks so much like her._

_As Merlyn was busy with his thoughts, Darhk came into the scene, bringing the cold, dark aura that he has. His presence bothered the little girl. “Have you spotted them?,” he asked Malcolm._

_Before the man could answer, a small voice was heard by both men._

_“You look mean. Like a bad guy in the show I watch with Luke-y.”_

_“Who is this?”. Darhk looked at Lily in a way that ordinary men would feel a cold tinge in their spine. This doesn’t work on the innocent little girl, apparently. “What are you doing here, little girl? It’s dangerous.”_

_Not accepting to be called a little girl by a stranger, Lily said, “Why do you care? I’m a big girl already.”_

_With the perfect timing, Luke rushed towards Lily._

_“Lily! I’ve been looking all over for you! Who are you talking to?”_

_“This evil-looking mister,” Lily asnwered._

_Darhk scoffed at the girl’s answer. “Your sister got lost.”_

_“I’m aware of that and I’m gonna bring her home,” the elder Snart said, clearly having the same snark as his father._

_“I’ll be seeing you two,” the man called from afar as he stare at the siblings walk away hand in hand._

_  
“No you won’t,” Luke muttered as they walk away. “Lily, never split up with me, do you understand? We’re stronger when we’re together. Can you promise me that?”_

 

_The two men stood still in the middle of the public area, waiting for their ride that will bring them to Central City. “Let’s move along, Merlyn. The Snarts’ residence awaits us.”_

_Malcolm nodded in response but what Darhk didn’t know--and could never know--is that he is still looking at the older kid who is walking away, holding his sister on the hand._

_He wasn’t hallucinating._

_He wasn’t imagining things._

_But he swears that for a second--for a brief amount of time--it was Tommy and Thea._

 

_//Flashback ends//_

 

“We already saw the children and you didn’t tell me?!”, Darhk exclaimed and with his anger, he turned the remaining pictures on the wall to dust, leaving only a few. Frames. “You knew! You knew who they were and you didn’t tell me, you idiot!”

Merlyn wasn’t about to back down but at the same time, he doesn’t want to fight.

“The plan was to kill Snart and his wife. We didn’t talk about killing a kid!”

“I’m not you!,” Darhk shouted back. “You are soft. Weak. I don’t like that kind of people and I don’t trust them.”

Both men knew not to engage in a fight between them. Darhk took a deep breath and after a while, he faced Merlyn again.

“I said we’d kill the Snarts,” he stated, “and that includes their tiny bundles of joy.”

“Don’t worry,” Malcolm replied as an assurance. “Next time, we’ll kill them and in front of the couple themselves.”

\---

**Snarts’ Safe-house, Gotham City; October 2023, Present**

 

“Lily, we’ve got to tell them.”

“But I’m okay now, Luke-y. Nothing happened. They’ll get mad if they knew.”

 

The kids are walking hand in hand towards their dining area. Lily went out of the house again and Luke was indeed, sticking to his nickname, lucky that he found her before she could wander further.

 

“I told you, always stick with me. Alright? Remember when you got lost last week and I have to search the whole street to find you?”, Luke said, stopping Lily from walking ahead.

Lily pouted as she remembered her little adventure. “Well you found me. I’ll never get lost again.”

Just in time, Leonard and Sara appeared together to hear the exchange between their children.

“You got lost?”, Leonard said as he offered a seat to Sara. “When? Why don’t I know this?”

Lily was trying to make her answer when Luke answered for her. “Well daddy, you and mommy were training upstairs and Lily and I were playing. I went inside to get some juice and when I went out, Lily was gone.”

“Why didn’t you call us, Lucky?” Sara asked with worry in her eyes.

Luke looked down and pouted. “I thought you’ll get mad at me for not looking after Lily so I looked for her myself.

“I’m sorry, Luke-y,” Lily responded.

:Where did you find your sister?”, Sara followed up.

Again, Luke took the responsibility of answering and said, “In the market, talking to evil-looking men.”

Leonard’s eyebrows furrowed at the boy’s response. “What do you mean by ‘evil-looking’?”

It was Lily who answered her father. With big bright eyes, she said, “The first man has black hair and he smiles a lot but his smile is mean. One of his hands is missing. Like Captain Hook!”, raising her right hand into a fist to show them what she means.

Lily then continued. “The other guy is scarier. He has white hair like Uncle Martin but more white. All white. And his eyes are mean. I don’t like them at all.”

 

Sara and Leonard looked at each other, both had hands covering the shock and fear on their faces.

“Could it be…”, Sara started.

Leonard took her hand and brought her to their room. He sat Sara down and he then joined her after grabbing his phone.

“Len, they’re here. They saw the kids.”

Sara was shaking and is on the verge of crying.

Leonard held her tight and kissed her forehead. “They didn’t hurt them,” he said. “They didn’t know they’re ours.”

“We need to leave now.”

“I know. Mick is coming.”

 

The couple stayed together for a moment, not bothering to pack up anything since they haven’t unpacked yet since they arrived, as if expecting this to happen the moment they landed in Gotham.

“Tell me something I can hold on to,” Sara whispered as she stayed by the crook of his neck.

“I’ll protect you. I’ll protect the kids. We’re gonna get through this,” Leonard whispered back.

“You really think so?”

Leonard sighed. To be honest? He’s not really sure. But that doesn’t mean he won’t try. He will. God knows he will. But that’s not what he told his wife.

“Of course,” he lied. And deep inside he knows Sara knows he’s lying.

But they need to get through this.

 

The cool breeze has intensified and was replaced by the violent winds that is now surrounding them.

It has been lingering for too long.

The Legion is coming.

The hurricane is close.

 

“I love you, Sara.”

She closed her eyes, pretending that this isn’t the situation. Pretending they’re still by the swing in front of their house and their kids are inside, playing Scrabble and drinking hot chocolate.

She sighed.

“I love you more.”


	5. Hurricane Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple will do everything to save their children, even if it means throwing away things they value the most.

****

Chapter Illustration by PANDArt (audiovizualna)

***Third Person POV**

 

 

The jumpship just landed in front of their Gotham safe-house. This feels nostalgic. It has been less than a month when Mick picked them up from their house in Central City to move them away from the Legion; yet, they’re back in this routine of moving out, running, and hiding. They have to admit, it’s much easier this time. They haven’t been attached to the safe-house and they know they’ll be safer if they were to live somewhere hidden rather than in a city.

“We’re ready to go. Where are the munchkins?”, Mick asked as he prepares the jumpship. He just informed Leonard and Sara about a cabin he found for them in central Europe. Both of them agreed that staying out of the country is the best decision for the four of them.

“Lucky! Lily! We’re ready to go!”, Sara yelled for the kids to come out of the house.

The kids are at the front porch of the house when Leonard felt a familiar breeze. A gust of wind he first got to know when the Flash ruined his diamond robbery and the same gust of wind he learned to hate when he got recruited to become part of an evil team of monsters and merciless killers. The presence of a speedster.

His eyes turned towards his children, one hand on the Cold Gun placed on his leg holster, another holding his wife. Before he could pull out his gun, the blur he’s sure is Thawne, rushed in front of them, taking both Luke and Lily in one go.

“Goddammit!”, Leonard shouted as soon as the wind and the dust settled.

“What just happened?!”, Mick said, activating his heatgun.

Leonard looked at Sara who hasn’t moved from where she is and he watched her dropped to her knees.

“Sara”, Leonard said as he approached his weeping wife.

“Len…Lenny. He--he took them,” Sara struggled to say. “He found us and he took them.”

Leonard couldn’t do anything to stop her because he himself feels like there’s nothing he could do but be angry at the universe for bringing his family in this situation in the first place. He wanted to scream just as much but he needs to stand up for the two of them. No matter how much he wanted to break down, he can’t. Not now.

The couple was left on the ground while Mick scoured for any other men that the Reverse-Flash brought with him. Fortunately for the Legion’s men, they weren’t there for Mick to burn and send to hell. But unfortunately for him, he found no one. No one but a piece of paper intentionally placed right where he took the kids for the three of them to see.

Mick picked it up and read it.

“Gotham Psychiatric Hospital,” Mick said.

“What?”, Leonard asked.

“They took the kids there.

“Are you sure?”, Leonard said, rushing to Mick’s side.

He grabbed the paper that Mick is holding. It reads:

_If you think we’ve lost you--if you think we forgot, you’re wrong._

_Abandoned Gotham Psychiatric Hospital_

_Tonight_

_Maybe you’ll be able to see your little kids with all their fingers._

_Maybe not._

\---

 

As soon as Sara composed herself, she told Leonard that she is more than ready to go with him to rescue the kids.

“Hon, you can stay here and just let me go get the kids,” Leonard said as he watched Sara hide numbers of knives and daggers in her White Canary suit. After six years, it still feels like her second skin. She was a fighter first before she became a wife and a mother.

She looked piercingly at Leonard. A glare now unfamiliar to him. “I am not going to sit here and wait for you and Mick to come back with the kids. I can’t just sit and wait for all of you to come back, if you’re going to come back to me. Luke is also my son and Lily is also my daughter. I’m going with you and you can’t stop me.”

And he didn’t stop her again. If he’s doing this, he wants to do it with her.

 

“Mick. I need you to stay in the jumpship and prepare it for departure once I get the kids in. Sara and I will take them,” Leonard told his bestfriend, soft but intense.

Mick stared at Len. “You and Blondie might need back-up, Boss.”

Leonard sighed. “We’ve been each other’s back-up for more than six years. And I can’t risk delaying our departure, Mick. I can’t risk the safety of my family any more than I have already. They have Luke and Lily and I don’t know how they are. I don’t know if they’re being hurt or if they’re still alive so Mick, please, do this for me. Even if I don’t get there in time, once you have Sara and the kids, leave. Do this for us. I beg you.”

“I’ll do everything I can, Snart. I promise you.”

\---

 

As the jumpship landed in the empty and abandoned parking lot, it gained attention from the dozens of men serving the Legion of Doom. Before they could even hit the ground, they were already being shot at. Mirroring what Mick did when they returned to the Waverider after their first bar fight in 1975, he maneuvered the jumpship to knock down several men all at once, thus eliminating what could have been additional enemies to fight off.

Once the jumpship stopped, Mick opened the hatch for the couple. Leonard was already blasting the flares off of his gun with Sara by his side shooting the gun Mick used to have when he was Chronos.

They were outnumbered, to say the least. Mick was helping, using the guns attached to the ship to pave the way for the couple. He could see his bestfriend and his friend fighting next to each other, completely in sync. More in sync than he and Snart ever will with their decades of partnership. They were like hurricane, the two of them. Making a landfall, and leaving damage.

Seeing them fight is like seeing their marriage. They move like they’re one person, both warriors bonded. Both waiting to just knock them all dead and just get their kids and live a normal life. The life they both deserve.

 

Leonard could see Sara’s eyes and it scared him. It was as if the bloodlust she has long discarded has came back. She forgoes Mick’s gun and uses her boe staff to injure the men around her. She snaps their necks like it’s nothing, completely forgetting how she gave up taking lives before.

He is saving his Cold Gun for Thawne, Merlyn, and Darhk. These men fighting them have skills far from what he and Sara have. They’re not worth the blasts of ice. Len knocks them off using the end of his gun. He’s punching them and beating them up senseless. He knows he’d kill for their children. Morals thrown off the window for his family.

He noticed the guns of the jumpship finally stopping. The Legion invited them to this place to kill them and they know it. They want to kill the Snarts themselves and these men are just distractions. Maybe to tire them or waste their knives and daggers and energies. But the two of them knew better.

Bodies lay on the ground before them, some struck with ice on their chests while the others fighting the gush of blood coming out of them. Leonard looked at Sara. She’s staring at her bloodied white gloves. Shaking.

“Sara,” he called out to her. “are you okay?”

She nodded as she ran towards him. His arms are already open to hug her back. Sara buried herself on his chest, fighting off her tears.

They’re at the doors of the hospital, catching their breaths. Finally letting go, Sara turned her back against Leonard and said, “Len. Honey. It’s only us now, but I know we have each other’s backs.”

He took her shoulders, prompting her to face him. “They took the kids. I’ll take their lives,” his eyes intense. “I’ll do everything to save them, I promise you.”

Sara tugged his jacket closer, wanting to feel that he’s really there. “Me too,” she answered. “It’s either that or I’ll die trying.”

Determined, Leonard answered with his cold drawl and raging anger.

“No Snart is gonna die tonight.”

\---

 

Entering the hospital, they were once again welcomed with the Legion’s men, aiming to hurt them in any way that they can, not knowing that the men themselves will probably die in the process. Some of them scoured away in fright.

One brave soldier dared fight back the killer duo, trying to get a close range but Sara easily caught him, spun him around and put a knife to his throat.

“Where the hell are my children?!”, she gritted through her teeth. She used one hand to remove the man’s helmet.

“I am never telling you!” the man said. “I am forever loyal to my masters.”

Leonard aimed, lowering his Cold gun to point at the man’s chest. The soldier cried aloud, feeling the icy burn from the barrel of Snart’s gun.

“You will tell me where the Legion is keeping them or I will freeze your heart,” Leonard angrily said as he saw blood trickling down the man’s throat. Sara’s grip of her knife getting harder.

“I will never!”

Leonard’s first punch landed on the man’s face. The latter noticed it too late as Sara held his head still for the punch to land. The Legion’s soldier still was disoriented when Leonard’s second punch doubled over him on his chest, making him choke out of air.

Right there and then, Leonard saw a blur heading on to one of the entrances of the abandoned building. Having made sure that it was Thawne, he glanced at Sara who gave him a nod and ran inside the entrance.

Sara was left with the tortured man.

“You have no use to me,” Sara coldly said, snapping his neck and ending his life.

 

She then heard screams from a young boy that she knew was Luke’s, coming from the entrance Leonard went in to. Sara was about to run towards it when she heard Lily’s cries, looking for her. Knowing that Luke has his father, she ran towards the other side to rescue her baby girl.

Running towards Lily, Sara heard a familiar laughter that sent shivers down her spine. She could’ve sworn it was Merlyn. The man responsible for her death.

\---

 

Leonard entered the empty hall and he immediately saw the speedster clad in yellow holding his dear son and covering the little boy’s mouth. His face is red with anger, his hand holding his gun tightly.

Luke is struggling under his captor’s hold. He is lifted slightly above the ground, trying to yell for his father.

The age of the old hospital is evident in the dust in the air. The stench of blood slowly overwhelming Leonard. The people he and his wife killed.

“Snart,” Thawne smugly said. “I haven’t seen you in...how old is this boy?...oh six years.”

Leonard aimed his Cold gun towards Thawne. Almost snarling, he said, “Let my son go. Your beef is with me, not with my family.”

Calculating which strategy his former teammate might use, Leonard looked at his son. He is smart, this little boy. He’s a Snart. He can think of something--anything--to help his father in this situation.

A distraction is what Leonard needs to be able to freeze any part of Thawne’s body. If only Luke could provide that.

Thawne was about to respond to Leonard’s plea when Luke took a bite on Thawne’s hand that is around his mouth. As the speedster’s eyes left Leonard, the father took his opportunity to point his gun at Thawne, freezing his leg. If he can’t beat him, he could slow him down, at least. With Thawne’s grip out of the little boy, Luke immediately ran towards his father, wrapping his arms around him. Reverse-Flash tried getting out of his predicament by vibrating his hands to somehow break through the block of ice that is now his leg. Leonard shot him even more.

The speedster is on the floor, barely responding and almost accepting his defeat. A simple slip in his part ruined him. A man with no powers, only a Cold Gun, and his son, beat him using a very simple more.

All because he’s a man of flair. All because the Snart he knew looked at things in a complicated way that he thought his moves are all complicated. Well, Snart has changed. That was one think he didn’t include in his thoughts.

 

Leonard heard footsteps coming their way coming from what he thinks are more soldiers. But they’re alone for now.

 

He loomed over the man on the floor. Leonard smirked evilly and coldly as he pulled his goggles down and locked eyes with Thawne.

h

“Say a quick prayer,” he said. “Let me kill you quick; the least pain possible.”

 

Instead of an answer, Thawne laughed. Despite the pain, he had the nerve to laugh. “You will lose this battle, Snart,” the speedster-in-yellow said confidently, as if his body is not on the verge of dying.

 

How could the Legion have done this to him? Leonard’s face burned as a monstrous assertment formed its way up to his throat.”I’m going to kill you.”

 

Leonard aimed his gun right at the center of the speedster’s face, finger about to pull the trigger, when he heard a faint voice from behind him.

 

“Don’t, daddy.”

 

Luke.

 

Instead of pulling the trigger, Len closed his eyes, then slammed the end of his gun to Thawne’s face, knocking him out.

 

The father and son dio were on their way out when more men arrived with guns. They were outnumbered only by a few. Len’s first priority is to get Luke to safety.

 

As the men approached them, he told his son: “Your Uncle Mick is up front, inside the jumpship. You need to run as fast as you can to get there. I’ll cover you. The soldiers on the hospital’s entrance are already taken care of. Go directly to the jumpship. Do you understand me, Lucky?”

 

“How about Lily and Mommy?”, the kid asked, his eyes glimmering. His eyes that are Sara’s.

 

“I’ll get them. I promise.”

 

The door blasted and the soldiers poured in. Leonard shot at everything that moved. He maneuvered himself and his son towards the door to let Luke run while he fight off the remaining men.

 

His son ran as fast as he could, and eventually, he saw Luke open the hospital gates.

 

His son'’s all in Mick’s hands now.

\---

 

"Merlyn!" Sara yelled the moment she saw the former Heir to the Demon, holding her daughter by the hair.

 

She threw her boe staff on the ground and landed on her knees, a few feet away from the man holding her daughter by the throat. Lily is screaming for help, asking for her mom and dad.

 

Her husband is off, fighting Thawne to save their son while Sara is alone. Her daughter is in the hands of the man who had her killed the first time and nothing frightens her more than this.

 

"If I were you, I won't move," Malcolm said coldly, with a smirk on his face. "I don't think your husband is going to be happy if he knows his precious little daughter gets killed upon her mother's reach."

 

Both Sara and Lily are crying. Desperate for each other's touch.

 

The warm tears flowing on Sara's eyes are blocking her view of her daughter. She needs to know of Lily is unharmed.

 

But not for long.

 

Malcolm brandished an arrow from the floor and pointed it to Lily's chest. To remind Sara of her own death.

 

"Remember this, Sara?", he said as the little girl squirmed under his touch. "Remember when Thea, your friend, shot you three times?"

 

"Please, Merlyn, let her go. She's just a child," Sara said faintly. Her screams are leaving her.

 

"I believe you are your daughter's idol. How about I give her the same treatment?"

 

Merlyn raised the arrow. Sara screamed for help. Screamed for him to stop. She screamed for Leonard.

 

"Please, kill me," Sara said, both her hands clutched together in prayer. "Kill me instead, Merlyn."

 

"No, mommy!" Lily cried and fought her way out of Malcolm's hold. "Mommy please no!"

 

Sara didn't listen to the young girl. She looked deeply at Malcolm's eyes. "I won't fight. I promise. Please. Just let my daughter go, and I'll surrender," she said.

 

She sunk deeper until she's almost bowing to him. Crying, hurting.  

 

"Merlyn, please don't hurt her. I'm begging you. Let my baby go."

 

Merlyn did let go of Lily, but he's still clutching on to the arrow.The little girl ran to her mother, hugging the older one tight and crying in her shoulders. "I'm scared, Mommy. Please let's go."

 

Sara looked past Lily to stare at Malcolm. His hands are in a fist, ready to hurt.

 

To take.

 

To kill.

 

She understood.

 

Sara looked back at Lily and kissed her. A dozen times, over and over, telling her how much she loves her daughter. Telling her without words, only soft kisses.

 

Sara wiped the tears from the little girl's eyes. She removed both her gloves and gave it to Lily. "This is for you and your brother," she said, placing it tightly on Lily's palms. "Remember that I love the two of you very, very much, okay? You and Lucky."

 

"I love you too, mommy. Why are you doing this?", Lily asked, her words almost slurred.

 

She's too young for this, Sara thought, but a goodbye is better than nothing.

 

"And this", she said, removing the wedding ring on her finger, also placing it on her daughter's palm, "give this to your father, you understand?"

 

Lily nodded. Both in fear and in grief.

 

"Tell him..." Her sobbing is uncontrollable. Her heart is breaking. Her breaths, getting faster.

 

"Tell him I--I'm sorry. Tell him that--that I hope he forgives me. And most importantly, baby, tell daddy--tell him--oh, he knows."

 

Lily is a smart kid. She heard Leonard's voice, yelling, grunting. She kissed her mother one last time and ran. She ran as fast as she could, as fast as her short legs can take her. She ran to her father.

 

Sara looked up. She saw Merlyn before her. The arrow still in his hands. He's holding it loosely.

 

She closed her eyes and thought of Luke. Her lucky boy. She hopes his luck is gonna save them now. She hopes Leonard sees her in Luke's eyes.

 

She thought of Lily. She looks just like her. She hopes Leonard sees her in Lily's energy. In Lily's smiles.

 

Lastly, she thought of Leonard.

 

She thought of how he loved her, from the monster that she was, to the mother she is now. She thought of the nightmares and how he was able to save her from them. She thought of his touch, his kisses. How it drowned her.

 

She hopes she could tell him one last time how he changed her life. How she loved him deeply.

 

Merlyn's looming presence was disrupting her thoughts. So she counted.

 

1…

2…

3…

Mom…

Dad…

I hope I’ve made you proud.

4…

5…

Luke…

Watch over your father for me, will you?

6…

7…

8…

Laurel, how I miss you…

9…

10…

Lily…

I hope you get to your daddy safely...

11…

12…

Leonard…

My light…

  
  
Then, nothing.


	6. Foggy Pathway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard starts looking for Sara without knowing if he's supposed to look for his battling wife or her lifeless body.

**[Chapter Illustration by audiovizualna (PANDArt)](http://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/image/152382946104) **

***Third-Person POV**

 

"Daddy!”

The last goon is down and the Cold Gun’s charge is at it’s lowest. Before he could even put his weapon at its leg holster, Leonard heard his little girl’s voice, screaming and searching for him. He ran towards the sound and rushed to where Lily was.

“Lily!”, he exclaimed, crouching down to meet the kid at eye level. Her blue eyes are filled with tears. Dirt is smeared all over her arms and her cheeks. Len hugged his startled daughter as she continued to sob at her father’s chest.

As Lily was pouring her heart out, Leonard looked at the hallway Lily emerged from. If she’s now free, Sara should be following her. She wouldn’t leave her daughter alone. But then again, he knows that his wife’s priority is her daughter. The only reason Leonard thought of about Sara’s absence was because she’s caught up beating the Legion’s men. If so, then she’ll need help.

Leonard looked back at his weeping child and noticed the white leather clutched in her little hands.

_Oh god, Sara._

“Sweetie,” Leonard calmly said, trying to keep himself calm and steering away any negative thoughts he has, “where’s Mommy?”

Barely able to breathe through her tears,  Lily still tried. “Mom--mommy told me to run, daddy. The bad guy has a-an arrow. He lets me go but--but mommy stayed there, daddy. I’m scared.”

 

Leonard went still for a moment, trying to process what he just heard.

Back in the day when he and Mick were still Central City’s most wanted thieves, he had a system which he follows whenever an emergency comes up that would make him lose his focus. First, run through the facts. Second, figure out what’s wrong and what’s out of place. Lastly, figure a way to get out of the situation. Alive.

 

With Lily still shaking in his arms, his mind went to a different place.

 

 _Think fast, Snart,_ he told himself.

 

_Facts._

_Lily and Luke were taken. They’re in an abandoned asylum. He killed men. Some of them acting ferally. Darhk’s powers, probably._

_Where is Luke? Safe. With Mick. My son is safe. I took him from Thawne and made him run._

_Lily. She’s here. Man with arrow? Merlyn. Definitely. But he let my little girl go._

_He let her go._

_She’s with me now. Crying, but safe._

 

_What’s out of place? How to solve it?_

_Darhk isn’t here. Probably some place else, conjuring magic in this place. Cursing this place. Cursing the people inside._

_The goons stopped coming. Their job is done. What finished their job? What happened?_

_Sara._

_Maybe the goons are after her. Maybe she’s fighting Merlyn._

 

_Think faster, Len._

 

_The white leather. What is it?_

 

“What are you holding, Lily?”, Len said, snapping out of his thoughts for a moment. He needs answers.

Instead of answering, Lily held them out to him.

 

_White and red. Her gloves. Blood. No blood on the inside. Not from her. Not from Lily. But blood._

_Both of them. Not forcefully removed._

_She removed it._

_Why?_

 

“Why did mommy give you this?”

“Mommy said it was for me and Luke-y. She told me to tell Luke-y she loves the two of us.”

 

_Not a goodbye._

_This isn’t a goodbye._

_She always tells our kids she loves them. This isn’t different._

_This is not a goodbye._

_She’s fighting._

 

Lily once again snapping him out of his thoughts by gently touching his face.

“Daddy, mommy wants t-to tell you she’s s-sorry,” her breathing unsteady.

 

_Sorry for what?_

 

Lily held out her fists. She opened it and alas, it was a ring.

The same wedding band that could be seen on his ring finger if you remove his black gloves.

 

_Leonard. Focus. Facts. This is hers. You placed it on her fingers many years ago. You have her wedding vow etched in your memory. She said ‘I do’. She kissed you. She never removed it again._

_Fact. She never removes her ring._

_Fact. She’s sorry. She’s sorry for something. FOR WHAT._

 

_LEONARD. THINK._

_Don’t shove away what you don’t want to hear. Just think._

 

_Fact._

_Sara is saying goodbye._

_Her gloves. Her ring._

 

He placed it on his pocket.

 

A tap on his shoulder. Lily.

“Daddy. Before I left, after the sorry, mommy tried to say another thing but she stopped,” her doll-eyes glimmering with tears. “Mommy said you already know.”

 

_I already know?_

_Oh._

_Of course._

_Fact. Sara loves me. That is why her ring is here._

 

_Shake it off, Leonard. Think. Make a run down of the facts. Use that wonderful brain of yours._

 

_Fact._

_Lily escaped. No. She was freed._

_Sara stayed._

 

_Fact._

_Earlier this evening he promised her something._

_“They took the kids. I’ll take their lives. I’ll do everything to save them, I promise you.”_

 

_Fact._

_Sara promised, too. And she said something._

_“It’s either that or I’ll die trying.”_

 

_Fact._

_He told her that no Snart is going to die tonight._

 

_What’s out of place?_

_Sara isn’t here. My wife isn’t here._

 

_Fact._

_She might--oh god please no--but she might be dead._

_She sacrificed herself._

_Of course._

_“It’s either that or I’ll die trying.”_

 

His mind is back.

Lily still clutched to him.

He carried her in his arms and he ran fast towards the entrance of the ward.

Mick is outside. Waiting for them with worry on his face. Alexa.

 

His partner opened his arms, ready to receive the little girl.

“Where’s Blondie?”, Mick almost growled as the scared blonde girl clung on to him.

The former arsonist doesn’t really need an answer. Alexa.

 

“Prepare to take the jump,” Leonard ordered. “I’ll look for Sara.”

 

\---

**Minutes after Lily left Sara and Merlyn**

 

Malcolm held the arrow as he walked closer to the weeping assassin. The same weapon he mastered during his time in the League of Assassins. He knows the impact it can give and where it would hurt more if it were to be shot at someone. He tought thea how to couse extreme pain. Make people suffer most horrible way for a long time. It was such a long time ago though and many things have changed.

His usually calm thoughts were interrupted by the presence of Darhk. The black-magician stayed in their hideout, away from the chaos, to manipulate their men from there. Sensing that the number of soldiers they have are depleting, Darhk went straight to hijack the mind of another Legion member. It was harder than usual, but not impossible to do because the Dark Archer, at the moment, is preoccupied.

 _“Kill her. Kill her now. It will break Snart immediately,”_ Merlyn heard from the back of his mind. He tried shaking the voice off but he was distracted. He could never control his mind now. _“Do it, Merlyn.”_

He took Sara by her chin and pointed the arrow directly above her heart. The master assassin didn’t budge, like promised. Instead, Merlyn heard her murmur the names of her children. _“Luke. Lily.”_

Malcolm took one look at Sara again. Gone was the fierceness and the bloodlust. She was off the edge, acting like she’s not herself and tormented by the thought of dying again and leaving the people she loves. It looked like she couldn’t see his face, but her whole family instead. She was almost calm.

His mind went back to that day in Gotham when he first saw Luke and Lily. It reminded him of when he remembered Tommy and Thea. His own children. He has failed them countless of times. He lost both of them in different ways--one because of death, and one because he failed to become a father.

Merlyn couldn’t do it. He walked away, leaving Sara on the floor.

And Darhk sensed it. _“You coward! If Sara can’t die, then I’ll make her suffer.”_

 

Sara’s weak mind made it easy for Darhk to corrupt her mind. Anyone who is unguarded, unfocused, and distracted could easily fall into his spell. He could see her thoughts. She’s thinking of nothing but coming to terms with her death.

_Make her think she’s dead and soon, she’ll believe it enough that she’ll lose her grip on reality. I have something special for you Mrs. Snart._

She was able to stand up as soon as she’d seen Malcolm walking away from her. _“Was she dead already? She never felt any pain. What’s the difference anyway? This is lost cause for her, but at least Len and children are safe.”_  So she walks to the door, but her moves are not only her own. She heard his voice. Unknown man. Stranger, but... so familiar. Then it struck her. Her brain was burning from multitude of thoughts, though she kept walking.

She’s feeling a cold handle under her fingers and opens the door with one sharp pull. The person behind it was the least expected of all.

_“Laurel. How? Why?”_

_“Come Sara. You’re safe with me”_ said Sara’s beloved sister with her hand outstretched  and a small smile on her lips.

At she couldn’t move. She couldn’t even breathe - if dead people can breathe at all, but finally she was able to smile back at her. This was so real. Laurel’s fingers were so cold, but Sara could feel them anyway. She followed her sister through creepy corridors of the psychiatric hospital, though they were different than she remembered. Something was wrong.

 _“Where are the bodies? Where are broken windows and bullet holes? Where are we going Laurel?”_  growing panic in her voice was more and more frustrating for Darkh who was focused on creating those foggy visions she’s seeing

_“Don’t worry honey. You are with me and we can go together to a better place. We’ll wait for them together.”_

_“We will wait for who? Len and…my kids. Dad and mom. They are safe. They have to be safe!”_ That’s when former assassin let go of Laurel’s hand and she ran. She ran screaming, not wanting to hear a fake voice in her head. Somehow she reached the staircase. There were no scratched walls, no rusted railings, no broken tiles. This is not the same place she entered. Too clean, too white and fuzzy.

_“No no no no! I… I can’t be dead! They need me! Stop! How can this be heaven? Or maybe it’s hell or… something in between? Laurel’s here. She is here! I saw her so clearly! If she’s here than… I. Am. Dead. This is how it looks like.”_

With those mirage images Sara reached an old fire exit. Behind that door she saw only one thing, blurred white light. She never felt her body weight falling on the damp ground.

\----

 

“Sara! Sara, are you in here?!”

As soon as Leonard walked back inside the hospital, the first place he went to was the lobby where he saw Lily running back to him. He then went straight to the hall that his daughter came from and from there, he looked at what surrounds him. There were men lying on the floor, unconscious. Blood was spilt everywhere and his tiny flame of hope started to flicker.

He didn’t know it by then but he wasn’t calling Sara’s attention anymore to remind her that he’s still here and he’s looking for her. No. He was looking for a lifeless body. If she died, he needs to know. He needs to bring home her body, at least. The idea has crossed his mind as he was scanning the big hall but he kept trying to shove the thought away.

Leonard kept searching upon the dead and the immobile, hoping that one of them was his wife.

Upon further inspection, he saw a single arrow lying on the ground. He picked it up and saw that there was no trace of blood. Feeling hopeful, he yelled again. “Sara! I’m here! Where are you?”

His gaze fell upon the bloodied hand mark on the wall, as if the person brushed his or her hand on it to help them get up and walk. He followed the mark and it led him to the fire exit of the west wing of the hospital. He rushed towards it, finding it opened slightly ajar. “Sara! Please answer me!”

Leonard pushed the door open, activating the cold gun as he did so. He’s now willing to use the last burst of ice just in case Sara is being held captive. But there were no goons around.

And Sara was there--lying on the ground in a fetal position.

He approached her immediately. Len sat on the steps and cradled Sara, who is speaking gibberish. Murmuring to herself. The only words he can make out were the names of their kids. The name of her late sister.

Sara opened her eyes and once she saw Leonard staring at her worriedly, she was startled. “You shouldn’t be here,” the shaking woman said. “I’m dead. You shouldn’t be here. You should be alive. With the kids. Who would take care of them?!”

Her voice started becoming raspy, as if tired and overused. Worry set on Leonard’s face. “Sara, you’re not dead. You’re okay. I’m here now.”

But Sara wasn’t taking any of it. “This isn’t real This couldn’t be real. You’re not supposed to be dead, Leonard. Only  am. No.”

Leonard pulled Sara closer to him, kissing her on the forehead. “You’re not dead, love. You’re okay. Tell me what’s wrong---”

His voice faded in Sara’s mind and was replaced by the same menacing voice of Darhk: _“I’m going to take you, Sara. And I’m going to take your children and kill them in front of you. Then I’ll bring you to Snart, and I’ll kill you in front of him.”_

“Shut up!”, Sara hoarsely screamed. “Shut up, Darhk, I’m gonna kill you!”

And Leonard figured it out. He has seen Darhk do this during his time serving the Legion. He remembers the first time he saw the man perform this spell. It reminded him of the Imperius Curse in Harry Potter back then. But just like in the books he has read, he knows Sara can survive this if she as strong will. And he knows that after everything she’s been through, a strong will is exactly what she has. He just needs to assure her that she’s safe. And alive.

“Focus on me, Sara”, Leonard said, shaking her. “I’m real. This is what’s real, okay? You are okay.”

She kept shaking her head and Len isn’t sure if she’s rejecting Darhk or if she’s rejecting what he’s saying. Either way, he needs to continue.

“The kids are with Mick. He won’t let anything happen to them; we both know that, right? They’re aboard the jumpship and they’re waiting for us.”

“But Merlyn killed me, Len. I felt the pain in my head,” Sara replied, faint and unbelieving. “My head is bursting in pain. Help me, please.”

Sara then found the strength to wrap her hands around Leonard’s waist. Both of them still lying on the ground as Sara finds comfort in the heartbeat she’s hearing against her husband’s chest.

“This is real,” Leonard repeated. “Listen to my voice.” He then slowly rubbed her back, reassuring her. “You are Sara Snart. Married. With two beautiful children. Both of them are safe. They’re waiting for you and they love you.”

_“The next time I’ll see you, I will end you. All of you.”_

The next voice she heard was Leonard. “You were once an assassin. Then a vigilante, then a legend. You’re a hero. And a wife. And a mother. And that’s real.”

“No. No, it can’t be,” Sara said, pleading. Unsure of what is transpiring around her. Unsure, still.

“I’m quite sure I’m real, Sara,” Leonard chuckled. If she’s still responding, then she is aware that he’s there. “I’m not just another voice in your head. I’m here.”

Sara, unresponsive, clutched onto him as if he’s going to disappear if she lets go.

Leonard held her still, with one hand caressing her face, as he recited the last lines of her wedding vow from his memory: _“This wasn’t supposed to happen--me and you. The universe has thrown a lot of things at us to try to keep us away. But this love was destined, Len. We were meant to find each other again and again. I love you, and I can’t believe I’m this lucky to be called your wife.”_

“I’m the lucky one, Sara,” Leonard said after the spoken vow. “Now focus on me and keep your mind off of Darhk.”

She’s trying. Darhk’s cold voice seemed more distant by the second. She’s safe. She’s okay. She’s alive. And Leonard is with her.

Darhk can’t do anything anymore. The connection has been broken. Frustrated, he ordered Merlyn and Thawne to regroup. He shall be seeing the Snarts soon and the next time he does, there’s no stopping him from taking them all out.

\---

Leonard carried Sara off to the jumpship. He helped her put on her seatbelt. She was still disoriented from the mental excruciation she was in, so he asked the kids to give her some space until they can get back to the Waverider.

The family sat still as Mick piloted the jumpship. Leonard was just holding Sara’s hand, rubbing it to remind her of the reality.

Softly, she looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I remember the vow.”

“Of course you do,” Leonard answered. “You wrote it,” he said with a smirk.

Sara managed to let out a small laugh.

 

Back on the Waverider, Jax and Ray took the kids and made them busy to allow Sara to rest for a bit before they go off with the running again.

Inside their room, Sara was lying down on the bed they used to share, with Len sitting on the edge.

He retrieved something from his pockets and held Sara’s right hand. “Don’t ever take this off again,” he said as he puts the ring back on her finger.

“I thought I was never gonna see you again,” Sara started. “When I thought I was gonna die for real, I tried remembering the least time I told you I love you.”

“You tell me everyday,” Leonard said with softness in his eyes.

She smiled, although weakly, it was sincere. “But that was different. I thought I’d never get to say it again.”

Leonard closed the distance between them and murmured to her lips: “I love you, Sara.”

“I love you more,” she whispered back.

Leonard smirked. His usual one that made Sara fall for him. “That’s impossible.”

 

-end-


	7. Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy one to fit the cold weather; one where the couple spent time together, having a moment to forget all that they have to face and instead, cuddling and being all romantic.

**[Chapter Illustration by audiovizualna (pandart)](http://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/image/152688649639) **

***Third-Person POV**

The couple specifically asked Mick to drop them off somewhere in the past in southern New Zealand in an abandoned cabin atop a hill. It was winter from where they landed and both were relieved that Gideon provided them clothes fit for the time, place, and weather.

What the family faced last time was too much for them. Their children has seen so much that staying in the Waverider, where the Legends fight Time Pirates every single day, isn’t also the best environment for them. They already had to sacrifice their school and their friends. For once in weeks of hiding, they at least deserve some peace--at least before the Legion finds them again. If one thing is for sure, they’re not planning to run from them forever.

 

“I’ve put the kids to sleep, hon,” Sara said as she emerged from the only room in the cabin--one which they all have to share, not that the couple minded.

When Leonard didn’t answer, Sara looked around the house, only to seem him gazing outside from the window. “Len?”

“Help me,” Leonard answered, heading towards the sofa in the small living room.

“Hm?”

He grabbed one end of the sofa and nodded towards her. “Get the other end and let’s bring it outside.”

Confused, Sara furrowed her eyebrow and asked, “And why are we doing that?”

“Have you seen an aurora?”, he asked, wide-eyed.

Sara smiled, remembering one time during her League days wherein they were assigned in Alaska. It was the first time she’s ever seen a polar light as such. That was one of the times she’s felt hope. One of the very few moments of that chapter in her life where she felt that there could be more for her than just being as assassin.

Her eyes went back to Leonard. “Before, yeah.”

“Well, I haven’t,” he replied, trying to hide the excitement in his eyes but failed. “And there’s one outside.”

Sara laughed at her husband’s excitement. “Okay? I don’t get the part why we need to carry the sofa.”

Leonard placed down the sofa again and went closer to her, holding her hand. “Sara, wanna go out on a date?”

Sara lets go of his hand and brought it to his face. “Yes.”

After a chaste kiss on her lips, Leonard went back to the end of the sofa, tilting his head as if asking her to do the same.

“We’re taking the going out literally, aren’t we?”

\---

Sara and Leonard were able to bring the sofa outside, throwing flirtatious glances at each other on their way out just like before they got together. Throwing looks that would’ve made Jax uncomfortable once again if he could see this.

“Just right here,” Leonard said, “facing the aurora,” then dropping down to sit down on the couch.

Still standing in front of him, she placed both hands on her hips. “I’ve always liked the color green.”

Leonard faked cough behind her, making her rephrase what she said: “I like blue more now, thought.”

He laughed at her response as he pulled her to his lap and hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulders. “I miss times like this,” he admitted, whispering to her.

“Me too,” her short response, letting herself melt in his arms.

The cold breeze brushed through her and Leonard felt the goosebumps on her skin. “Wait here,” he said. “I’ll get blankets.”

He waited for Sara to move from his lap so he could stand up and head back to the cabin.

“Bring some hot chocolate!”, Sara yelled before he disappears inside.

\---

While waiting for Leonard, Sara took this moment to take a deep breath. She imagined that she and her family are here on a much-deserved vacation. She imagined that when they go back to Central City, they’ll be living their lives normally again. That there will be no Legion looking for them, wanting to kill her husband. They both deserve better. Or their kids, at least.

 

A few moments later, Leonard arrived wearing his winter parka, two mugs of hot chocolate on one hand, and pillows and blankets on another. “It’d be great if you help me carry some of them,” he called out as soon as he’s outside.

“You can handle that alone,” Sara snarkily replied, earning a chuckle out of him.

She took both mugs from him and stood up, allowing him to arrange the pillows the way he wants it. She was about to sit down when Leonard stripped off his parka. He grabbed the mugs and placed in on the ground, then he helped Sara wear the parka.

“Thank you,” she replied, grabbing both mugs, lying down and settling beside him, giving him one.

Sara took a sip, enjoying the warmth of it as it passed through her throat. “Mmm. This is wonderful.”

“Just like what you made for us during game night, just before Mick called about the...Legion.”

Her face went from gleeful to gloomy.

“I’m sorry to remind you,” Leonard immediately answered back.

Sara took his cup and placed both of theirs on the ground, allowing him to hug her a little tighter.

Len allowed a few minutes of silence between them before speaking again. “After this is all done, how about we go out on a real date?”

“Like a real, real date?,” Sara answered softly, melting again in his comforting arms.

He buried his face on her hair and replied, “Yes. Like our first real date.”

“You took me to Saints and Sinners,” Sara laughed.

Leonard tickled her side and she giggles like how Lily did.

“I know that’s your favorite among all our dates,” he said.

Shrugging, she said, “That’s the only date we had, idiot.”

“Hey, we had dinner in Italy one time!”, Len defended.

“We were doing a recon and the mark was in the restaurant we ate at,” Sara reminded him.

They both smiled at the memory. Even though that was a mission, they spent time preparing for it. She wore a beautiful dress; he put on his nicest perfume. They held hands on their way there and kicked ass together. They went back to the Waverider, still holding hands, and leaving each other kisses before entering each other’s room.

“Oh,” Leonard added, “after this, how about we rob a bank? For old times’ sake?”

“Let’s do it!”

 

Sara shivered as another gust of wind passed by them. Leonard rubbed her arms, attempting to provide some warmth. Beginning to be more serious, he softly uttered, “I’m sorry about this, Sara.”

“About this beautiful sight?”, Sara replied, pointing at the green aurora above them.

Looking at Sara, he slightly forgot his line of thought. “A beautiful sight indeed.”

“Sorry about what?”, Sara asked him again, bringing him back to the conversation after the obvious blushing of her cheeks--something he still manages to bring out of her after six years of marriage.

He held her chin, prompting her to look at him. “Sorry for this mess,” he faintly said.

Noticing her sudden silence, he continued. “I’m a crook who promised you a good life. A peaceful one. You don’t deserve to be in this mess. Our children, too. They don’t deserve a life of running and hiding. I promised you happiness, Sara.”

“And that’s what you gave me,” she replied almost immediately, interrupting him from the rest of the things he wants to apologize for.

He looked down, apologetic. Sara kissed his cheek, making him look at her once again. “I’ve got two beautiful children because of you. Once we get rid of the Legion, there’s a warm home waiting for us back in Central City, where we will be welcomed by Lisa and my mom who are being watched over by Barry and his team. And we’ll be seeing Dad in Star City, safe and sound.”

“I don’t know how long we have to wait until that,” Leonard admitted. He was never one to show weakness in unfortunate moments. He has seen and experienced enough to know that in situations like these, he needs to be the strong one. But he allowed this moment of vulnerability.

“It’s okay,” she said. She lets her forehead touch his’. “I don’t mind waiting as long as coming home is worth it.”

For the first time tonight, Leonard kissed Sara. Not the usual peck they’ve settled on when in front of the kids. It was a passionate one, mimicking the times they’ve kissed whenever they’re alone.

In that moment, both of them mutually decided to just forget the situation they’re in. Deep in the kiss, they feel safe. They feel secure. And after a long time of watching their backs for unusual movements, or checking whether or not the kids are safe, they decided to just let it all go.

At least for now.

 

They then broke away from the kiss. Panting, Sara asked: “You know what I want to do after all of this?”

“What’s that?”, Leonard said, closing his eyes, slowly falling into slumber.

She yawned, letting the breeze lull her. “I want to marry you again.”

And with a final kiss, Len replied: “Anytime, any place. I promise.”

 

-end-

 


	8. Frozen Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple's argument heard by the kids.

**[Chapter Illustration by PANDArt (audiovizualna)](http://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/image/153471815799) **

***Mixed POVs***

 

**\---Luke’s POV---**

It was the day before Christmas when Uncle Mick dropped us off. I don’t know where or what time we are in. But Lily isn’t happy. I remember Daddy’s reminder before everything happened. I need to look after my sister. Aunt Lisa always tells me stories of when Daddy took care of her when she was young. I want to be like that to Lily. I want to tell her that everything will be okay, but I know we’re far from okay.

Mommy still looks at me like I’m a little boy. I may be small, but I can understand what’s happening. After being taken by evil men who wants to hurt my parents, it’s hard not to get worried about everything. But I trust them. They’ll get us safe. Even if that means spending Christmas in this small house.

“How about you two stay here and get warm while Mommy and I inspect the place?”, Daddy looked at us and asked.

Lily remained quiet and I noticed her eyes scanning the place. I nodded at Daddy. He went on further inside with Mommy behind her, also silent.

In my head, I was counting the days of how long we’ve been away from home so I didn’t notice Lily coming closer to me. She tugged my arm and said, “Luke-y, I don’t want to stay here.”

 

Mommy has been holding Lily more than ever after the bad men took us. I hear her saying sorry to my sister. I didn’t know what happened and I don’t really want to ask. But everything has made Lily more scared. It made her want to go home even more.

Another tug. Lily repeated to me, “I don’t like to be here. I want to go back home.”

“We just have to wait, Lil. Just a few more days.”

Lily then made a few stomps to the ground. She always does this whenever she’s upset. Daddy usually carries her and whisper things that make her giggle. But for now, there’s just me. I wonder if this is what Daddy does to Aunt Lisa when they were little.

Before I could say anything else, Lily said lowly: “I don’t want to spend Christmas here. I miss Central City. Isn’t Christmas supposed to be happy? We don’t have a Christmas tree, no gifts. This is the worst Christmas ever!”

I wanted to tell her that it isn’t. I wanted to tell my sister that we could still make this Christmas happy. But I don’t know if I believe that anymore.

Just as I was about to tell those things to Lily, I heard Mommy shouting from one room. I had to know why.

The door was slightly open when Lily and I got there and…

 

**\---Third Person POV---**

“But I heard the kids, Len! This isn’t the Christmas they’ve expected to have. This is not the life they deserve!” Sara frustratingly pointed out as Leonard ran his hands through his face.

After a heavy sigh, Leonard tried to calmly reply. “We don’t have any choice, Sara. The Legion’s got a lead on us.”

“Then tell me when this will end!”, Sara gritted through her teeth. “I can live through all of this, Len. I can live with all the running and hiding, but can they?! We barely got out of that psychiatric hospital. Merlyn had Lily by the throat! What’s next? Their lifeless bodies dangling in front of us??”

With his instincts at play, his right hand went down to his leg holster, fingers grazing the handle of his Cold Gun.

Sara flinched at the ministration, but stood her ground. “What now, Snart?”, her voice firm and cold. “You’re gonna pull your gun on me again?”

 

Leonard’s world paused at what she said. His eyes focused on her face. Clenched jaws. Deep breaths. He searched her eyes and expected to see fury but that emotion wasn’t there. He’s known her long enough to know that it wasn’t anger that was in her eyes. It was both pain and apology.

He then remembered all the times he promised her that he’ll always make her happy. He remembered the first night they spent together, and him promising her that all their nights after that will be spent as happy as their first. He remembered her thanking him for remembering what they have yet to explore after getting him back from the Legion’s manipulation.

He failed. The unshed tears that are making her eyes glimmer tells him he failed her.

 

Sara immediately took a sharp inhale after realizing what she just said. The emotion on her husband’s face only screams pain. He has always been scared of the thought of becoming like his father. He cried to her about that the moment the pregnancy test told her she’d bear his child. Sara assured him everyday that he’ll never hurt her, nor her kids.

She knows that he’ll never pull out that gun, even before when the two of them were left in the Waverider to save the rest of the Legends during their first mission.

 

The sound of sobbing stopped them and caught their attention.

Their children heard everything, and they were standing side by side, hands together. Little Lily was rubbing her eyes as she continued to sob, while Luke just stood still.

 

_**\---Luke’s POV---** _

I have never heard them fight. And I wish I never hear them like this again.

I have seen both my mom and my dad angry, but never at each other.

The next thing I know, Lily is storming off, running and crying to get away from the shouting.

I found Lily on the floor of the small kitchen of the house, leaning against the wall. She looks so small curled up and crying.

“Lily?”

“Why are they fighting, Lukey? Is it because I said this is worst Christmas ever?”, Lily said with her shaky voice. “I don’t really mean it, I promise!”

“Of course it’s not because of what you said. Mommy and Daddy just…don’t know what to do, that’s all.”

Lily finally looked up to me. “But they always know what to do. They’re smart and they plan everything, right?”

“Not all the time, Lily. Sometimes they get confused, too.”

My sister pouted—her famous Lily pout—and whispered, “What I want for Christmas is for Mommy and Daddy to be okay. I don’t even like to have gifts anymore. I just don’t want them to fight.”

She finally stood up and grabbed my hand to help me get up too.

“Then you would just have to go and tell them that, Lil.”

 

Lily ran back to the room where Mommy and Daddy were. I followed her only to see the two of them leaning on the small table in the room, Daddy’s arm around Mommy’s shoulders. She’s leaning on to him and I can tell that they made up immediately after. Daddy wouldn’t let Mommy stay mad at him for long. And Mommy would forgive him in a heartbeat.

Daddy stood away from the table to welcome Lily in his arms. My sister wrapped her legs around Daddy and let her head rest on his shoulders. Mommy then took my hand, helping me sit on the table with her.

We stayed silent for a bit.

 

My eyes were falling a bit and I was leaning against Mommy when I heard Lily sing a familiar tune she sang during our school’s Winter recital last year, but muffled.

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light._

_From now on your troubles will be out of sight.”_

 

She then moved herself out of the crook of daddy’s neck to look at all of us. She smiled at me and I know she wanted me to sing along.

So I did.

 

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yuletide gay._

_From now on your troubles will be miles away.”_

“Mommy!”, Lily said, extending her arm to grab Mommy’s hand. “We could just celebrate Christmas next year. We don’t need gifts anyway. We’re already happy if you are.”

 

_“Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore,”_

“Daddy can sing?!”, Lily whispered towards Mommy, making Mommy giggle and nod.

Daddy placed a kiss on Lily’s cheek.

“You know, Lil, Daddy sings to us after they tuck us to bed. You’re just asleep so you don’t hear it.”

 

Daddy hugged Lily and continued:

_“Luke and Lil who are dear to us,_

_They gather near to us once more.”_

 

Mommy stood behind Daddy and kissed him on his shoulder, then turning to me to give me a kiss on top of my head.

 

> _Through the years we all will be together_
> 
> _And if the fates allow_
> 
> _Hang a shining star upon the highest bow_
> 
> _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._
> 
>  

\---end---


	9. Phanton Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard's worst nightmare--having to choose between the woman she loves, or his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chunk of this fic is written by PANDArt herself. Soooo proud of her <3

[ **_Chapter Illustration by audiovizualna (PANDArt)_ ** ](http://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/image/153900748534)

**_*Third Person POV_ **

Leonard opened his eyes, feeling the painful throbbing of his temples. It was painful for his eyes to determine what was around him because of the bright light that shone on him. As his eyes got used to the light, it was his sense of hearing that became active next.

Cries. That’s all he could hear. There are background noises like footsteps and men murmuring, but the cries were the one he was focused on.

These cries were the same ones that woke him up in the middle of the night every time bad dreams came. The same cries that were meant to call him for every cut and every bruise.

Once his eyes focused, he saw his children tied together facing him.

And a few feet to their right is his wife.

And lingering behind them, with a gun on his hand, is Damien Darhk.

 

“This specific scenario,” Darhk said, “is quite familiar to your wife, as you know. Once upon a time, the man who saved her from drowning made Oliver Queen choose who should live. Her, or another woman they met on the island. Well, luckily, she survived back then when the Arrow chose her. But I’m not sure if she’ll survive now.”

“You let go of all of them right now!,” Leonard screamed at him, furious that his Cold Gun isn’t with him.

“Or what? Or you’ll kill me?”, Darhk laughed, his voice coming from the depths of his core. “With what Snart? With your stare?”

Leonard snarled at the man. “Let them go and kill me if that’s what you want. Leave them be!”

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you, Snart. I’m going to kill either your wife or your kids and I’ll do it in front of you but to kill you? Oh no. I’m not that evil. I just want you to watch me while I do it. I want to watch you scream and beg for the lives of your family,” Darhk replied calmly.

After a short pause, Damien added, “And…you know what’s funny, Snart? That your current situation is not actually your fault,” turning around quickly towards Leonard.

“What do you mean?”, Leonard said, perplexed. “I escaped the Legion. I’ve never wanted to be an engineer of your diabolical plan. I’ve never thought of participating in building a brand new world. You tricked me to do it. That’s me who you’ve haunted all these years.”

He was far from calm with a piercing feeling of panic in his body, though he knew, he couldn’t show it to Darkh. Not when he’s unsure of what the dark magician could do with his finger on the trigger.

“Oh no. You’re mistaken, Mr. Snart. I had a switch far before that, ” the white haired man smiled mischievously. Continuing his thought, he said, “See Mr Snart, your wife was quite useful in 1987. Where was it? Ahhh, Washington D.C.”

Sara opened her mouth, looking even more terrified than a few minutes ago. Tears were forming in her eyes, ready to fall with Damien’s next words.

“The truth is, Ms Lance changed my destiny. Do you know why that is?”, his eyes were wide open and he was shaking with excitement while asking the question. Leonard, still not moving from his position. “She told me MY future! I have to admit I hadn’t been so scared for a long time until that moment but then I realized--that’s  my chance to change it. When I found out I was going to lose everything and die alone, imagine what happened?”

Darkh sentence was finished by Sara, now sobbing quietly with pain in her chest. “You came back in time with Thawne and formed the Legion of Doom, to help you accomplish your vision.”

“Excellent answer Sara!” Damien exclaimed with enthusiasm. “Though the thing I didn’t know was your relationship with Captain Cold when I recruited him. I wasn’t prepared for someone having stronger influence on his mind, than my magic. You, Sara, restored Leonard’s soul, like Laurel did with  yours, except without the Lazarus Pit.”

They all froze for one moment to gather their swirling thoughts, but Damien brought back Snart family into senses with one simple movement of his hand.

“Enough of that. Story time is over. Let’s get back to business.”

Leonard snarled. He’d attack Darhk ferociously if not only for the gun he’s pointing at the back of Sara’s head.

“Choose,” Darhk said, his voice void of any emotion except darkness.

That’s when his strength left Leonard and he fell on his knees in front of three people he love the most. With longing eyes he looked at Sara, who stared back with softness in her eyes and a smirk. “This shouldn’t be a hard choice, love. It’s okay.”

“I can’t lose you, Sara,” he said as his only response.

The cries of his children seemed far away from them and the only thing he could focus on is her. “I know. But I won’t forgive you if you let my kids die. Please, Len.”

Hiding a face in his hands he waited, before looking back at his beautiful wife.

All he gave was a nod.

 

Darhk didn’t even count. As soon as Leonard bowed down his head, a gun shot was heard.

\---

Sara felt Leonard struggle in his sleep. She observed for a while, but a few seconds after, he was moaning and grunting.

She laid a hand on his chest and ran circles on it. “Leonard,” she whispered, “honey, wake up. You’re dreaming.”

Len continued to tussle. His chest rising up and falling down fast. A sweat breaking on his forehead. Sara got up and sat down beside him as she vigorously shook him to wake him up. “Len! You’re having a nightmare!”

He suddenly opened his eyes, frantically searching the room for Darhk. He looked around as he came to his senses, then he felt Sara squeezing his hand. “Hey,” she said.

Leonard swiftly grabbed Sara and held her close to him with no plan of letting her go. “Sara, don’t leave me,” he said, his voice hoarse.

Sara, buried on the crook of his neck, moved to kiss his jaw. “I’m never leaving you.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise you, Len. I’m not leaving.”

Leonard slowly broke away from the hug, attempting to stand up. Sara grabbed his hand before he could do so. “Where are you going?”

“I need to check the kids.”

“They’re safe. They’re sleeping next door, hon. They’re okay.”

 

Leonard gave out a deep sigh, then went back to bed, tucking his legs inside their shared blanket. “He made me choose,” he whispered.

Without prying, Sara kissed his shoulders, giving him time to continue.

“Darhk, he...he had you. And the kids. And he made me choose.”

Sara bit her lower lip, running her hands on his back. “And you chose the kids?”

He nodded.

“You made the right choice.”

“Can I ask you a question, Sara?” Leonard asked inhaling the scent of her hair. “Because before Damien pointed a gun on you in my dream, I remember having a… conversation.”

“What’s that?”

“Is that true, you told Damien Darhk back in 1987 that he’s destined to die in Star City?”, he said; in his voice Sara couldn’t hear anything but soft curiosity, so she replied calmly against Leonard’s chest.

“Yes. I did, but I was so obsessed with revenge for killing Laurel, I’ve never thought about consequences. Are you mad at me?” She turned her head with the last question to see his facial expression and relieved that what she saw was his primal instinct to protect, along with gratitude for telling the truth.

“No Sara. I can’t be mad knowing if the same thing could have happened to Lisa, I would’ve want to hurt Damien just the same. And honestly, I can’t be more grateful.” Len added with a small smile forming on his lips.

“How so?”

With a deep sigh, Leonard replied, “If Darhk hadn’t wanted to change his fate, he wouldn’t send Merlyn to search for recruits. Not to mention I’d still be considered dead, arranging plan to escape from Corto Maltese, probably without success.”

Sara wanted to say something about this long sequence of events, but before she started her husband put a finger on her lips and continued.

“If all of those things hadn’t  happened, I would have no chance in seeing you ever again. And that’s something I couldn’t stand on this or any other Earth. You saved my life Sara. You saved my soul and brought me back to you, my sister and our friends. Thanks to your mistake I have amazing kids and a life I’ve never dared to dream about. I am so scared of tomorrow and the day after that, but I believe we are stronger together and we can face them once more. We’ll fight and we’ll win. Just don’t leave me.” Leonard was shaking underneath his skin, though his breathing equalized fast.

 

After a moment of silence, Sara laid a hand on his chest, pushing him back to lie down. She moved his arm away and slipped herself in, resting her head on his chest. Sara then started humming the lullaby they used to sing to Luke and Lily when they were babies.

Leonard closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lulled by his wife. He was used to nightmares. He had them for almost his whole life.

But he has never been happier that this one was just a nightmare.

And he’s eager to let this one become only a nightmare.

 

Because if it were to happen in front of him, he’d shoot himself first.


	10. Unexpected Avalanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful illustration, as always, made by PANDArt (audiovizualna on Tumblr)

**Chapter Illustrated by Audiovizualna**

***Third Person POV**

 

One call from the Waverider.

Mick and the rest of the crew discovered a beginning of a time aberration created by the Legion. They were jumping through time, attempting to go back to when Snart was in the Legion, before the Legends could get back to him. They were trying to catch him prior to his conversion as to erase anything else that follows...erasing his reunion with the Legends, erasing his time with Sara, erasing his children.

They’re always so close, but always interrupted with their lack of resources to do so. Or maybe even time itself is against them. Even the Legion were in a trial-and-error process after losing all their source of power the last time they were beaten by the heroes.

But that one call from Captain Rory shook them. One final trial. One last fight arranged by the Legion of Doom. An all out war between the good and the bad and everything in between.

Mick suggested hiding the Snarts and letting the Legends, the Team Arrow and Team Flash deal with the three psychopaths and their minions. Leonard almost agreed. But both former rogues know that Sara isn’t one to back out from a fight, not when the advisories have done so much to hurt her. She needed to be there to see the light from their eyes fade. No one could convince her not to.

 

It was like the battle with the Dominators all over again. All the leather-clad fighters gathered in the huge Star City parking lot, waiting to be picked up by the remaining third of their bigger team aboard the Waverider.

“This is still insane, you guys know that?”, Diggle said, wide-eyed, as the time ship landed.

Oliver, minus the green hood, was the first to approach the ship. Before the hatch could open he looked back at the superheroes and vigilantes in front of him and said, “We’re not only doing this for our cities. We’re doing this because we love their family. And I will do everything in my power to protect them. I hope all of you will do the same.”

Ever the positive, Barry spoke. “The entire ruckus will end tonight. And we’ll be going back to our cities alive.”

“I’m not doing this for Snart. I’m doing this for the cute little kids,” Cisco said, dragging Felicity to the ship he enjoyed during his last visit.

\---

All three teams were gathered in the Waverider’s bridge, all of them throwing out ideas into the table, calculating each move so that they could do the most efficient way of defeating the Legion with the least numbers of casualties from the civilians, as well as from them.

Sara is perched on the center console, leaning on it and listening intently to every course of action. Leonard, however, has his mind far away from what was happening.

He turned on his comm, as it’s all connected to Gideon, and softly said, “Gideon, where could you place your full maximum security? The most impenetrable part of the ship?”

“That would be the brig, Mr. Snart,” the AI said through the man’s earpiece.

Without excusing himself from the group, he strode away from the bridge and towards the room he once shared with Sara, and upon opening it, he saw the kids watching an animated movie being shown from the wall.

The moment he stepped in, Luke carefully sat up from where he was lying, careful not to wake his sleeping sister, and asked Gideon to pause the film.

“Daddy?”, Luke said, waiting for Leonard to sit on the head of the bed. “I have a lot of questions.”

Leonard chuckled at the kid’s statement. “Of course you do. Fire away, bud.”

“Ok-ok, first, why is everyone here?”, Luke said, bright-eyed. “Uncle Ollie is here, and Uncle Barry, and we’re back with Uncle Mick?”

Before Leonard could answer, Luke immediately followed up with another set of questions.

“Are they back, Daddy? The fast man and the two other evil guys? Are you all gonna fight them? Or are we hiding again?”

Allowing Luke to catch his breath, Len spoke in response to his son’s questions. “Okay, hold on, Lucky. Let me answer some of them before you add a bunch more.”

The kid nodded, allowing Leonard to take a deep breath and formulate his answer. “Yes, the Legion is back. Your aunts and uncles are here because, well, the bad guys asked for us. One final battle.”

“Battle? With all of you? You’re gonna win, right Daddy? You’re gonna kill all of them?”

Wincing at the boy’s mention of killing, Leonard ran his hand through his son’s hair. “We’ll do what we can to defeat them. I’ll do what I can to protect you and your sister.”

Luke tilted his head. “And mommy?”

With a smirk, Len replied, “We both know Mommy can defend herself,” earning the smug smile of his son, “but yes, of course. I’ll protect her too.”

\---

Sara entered the mess hall, where Gideon said Leonard currently is in. She saw him open a bottle of beer and when Len’s eyes caught Sara, he grabbed another bottle and slid it across the table, fast enough for her to catch it.

“Nice reflexes. You a ninja?” Leonard said with a smirk. “Are you a single ninja though, because I’d like to take you out.”

Sara chuckled before sitting on the mess table, feet on the seat beside Leonard’s seat. “Sorry,” she said, raising her left hand and showing him the ring on her ring finger.

“Damn,” Leonard replied.

The two of them sat in silence, drinking their beer and Leonard finishing his first after two big gulps. He then leaned his forehead on Sara’s thighs, silently sighing.

She placed the beer down and ran her hands through his short-buzzed hair.

“The kids are in the brig,” he said. “Gideon said that’s the most secure place. They’re watching a movie.”

Sara smiled. “I bet it’s Zootopia.”

“Oh yeah. The cute bunny and the criminal fox,” Leonard murmured.

“That’s basically us,” Sara chuckled, and so does her husband. He finally stood up from his seat and took Sara’s hands on his.

“You’re not cute. You’re scary,” Leonard replied, earning Sara’s glare. “Okay, kinda cute.”

 

They both stared at their joined hands and after a moment of stillness, Leonard spoke. “I didn’t really listen to the plan. Can’t seem to focus.”

“I know. I did tell them I need you backing me up so you’ll just have to go wherever I am,” Sara said without looking at him.

Tilting her chin upwards, Leonard said, “The summary of our marriage.”

Sara laughed at that and pulled him in. She then wrapped her arms around his torso, her head resting on the crook of his neck. “This is gonna be easy.” she said, feeling his hand massaging her nape. “There’s like, a hundred of us out there, ready to send the Legion back to hell.”

“Twenty one,” he replied.

Sara broke away from the hug and stared at Leonard questioningly.

The man sighed and started reciting. “Queen. Glasses. Spartan. Girl Arrow in Red. Girl Arrow in Black. Hockey Mask. Rags. Terrific. Allen. Frost. Ramon. Kid Flash. Kid Flash’s girlfriend. Jax. Professor. Mick. Mick’s girlfriend. Boyscout. Boyscout’s boyfriend. Me. And you. Twenty one. Not a hundred. There’s just 21 of us.”

Grinning, Sara lightly shoved Leonard. “They’re our friends, hon. Use their names when they’re around, at least.”

“They’re gonna save the kids,” he said, turning serious. “I’m gonna call them whatever they want me to call them. I’d finally allow Cisco to marry my sister if he finally pulls his head out of his ass. And if we survive this.”

“We will. We always survive the worst.”

“I hope. Don’t die out there, Snart,” Leonard said, pulling her in for a kiss.

\---

**Pristina, Kosovo 1984**

The battle was at night-time and in attempt to have a good vantage point, they decided to arrive early.

They should’ve known better because the moment the hatch opened, armed men from all sides of the Waverider appeared in front of them, firing at any direction possible. All plans were thrown out of the window and everybody just instinctively surrounded the timeship. The only part of the plan that they executed at that moment was to divide themselves equally according to each of their capabilities. With none of the three Legions in sight, the first course of action is to eliminate the armed men, which is most likely fighting them under the control of Darhk.

The immediate response of the three speedsters they have on their team is to sneak behind the shooters, especially the snipers, and knock them out. The three of them went separate ways, all guarding the front hatch, and the right and left wing of the ship.

The archers also divided themselves in the same sides of the Waverider. Oliver fought alongside Jessie on the front hatch, shooting an arrow or two at the men attempting to gun down his friends. His hits weren’t fatal, but enough to stop them from shooting again. Wild Dog is alongside them, trying to control himself from fatal shots, failing.

Thea was on the left wing with Wally, Diggle, and Ragman. The latter covering the three, Rory tries to get near the men shooting them, so both Diggle and Thea can approach their advisories closer, too.

Felicity and Cisco remained on the ship, with Curtis along with them to protect them just in case some of the Legion’s men got inside. Caitlyn is working on the Medbay for the same reason, and also just in case they need medical attention. She agreed to use her powers only as last resort.

Barry was situated in the right wing, assisting Evelyn as she tends to still give deadly arrow shots. With them is Mick with his Heat Gun at its maximum power, firing large at the men closest to them. The man felt a burst of ice by his side. He turned around and saw his old friend turning his back against him, icing every man that attempts to shoot at them.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your wife?”, Mick turned his head back and yelled at Leonard. “You’re supposed to be backing her up.”

“Yeah, the plan went to shit and now she’s in the middle of the crossfire with Heywood covering her,” Leonard grunted. “She can handle herself. You need me more here.”

 

Sara is, indeed, in the middle of the crossfire with Nate and Amaya. All three of them breaking every arm of the enemy, grunting, punching, and kicking their way out of the mess.

“Where the hell is the Legion?!”, Sara yelled as she got her way out of being attacked by three men.

In full metal body, Nate went to cover Sara from the stray bullets and replied, “We should’ve expected this. They would know that we’re bringing everyone. Of course they wouldn’t risk being caught.”

Heat was felt from above them as Firestorm searched the grounds for the Legion, blasting enemy weaponry along the way, together with the ATOM. From the duo’s view, they’ve sent almost all of their advisories down, but a few still kept pouring in.

 

The fight has been going on for a long stretch of time. Soon enough, they’re gonna get tired and rest will be needed.

They still have a long way to go.

\---

 

“Luke-y!”, Lily whimpered as she scoots closer to her brother.

The sound of the crossfire from outside the ship softly resonates inside the brig. Gideon attempts to cover the sound of gun shots and explosions with increasing the sound of the movie they’re watching. But that has long been forgotten.

“Hey,” Luke said, draping his arms over the little girl’s shoulders. “That’s just noise from the movie, Lil. That’s just the movie…”

“It’s not!” Lily started crying, her fear of explosions triggered. “It’s not the movie! It’s happening outside! Mommy and Daddy are outside, Luke-y. We need to go help them, please, we need to!”

“Daddy asked us to stay here until they come and get us,” the older kid calmly explained. “We just need to trust them.”

“But I’m really scared,” Lily pouts, covering her ears with her brother’s hands. “Will they come soon?”

“Soon. I promise.”

 

\---

 

The crowd of armed men thinned, giving time for some of the heroes to take a breather. Sara, as soon as her hands were free, left Amaya and Nate and searched the grounds for Leonard. They had a long time fighting and if her assumption is right, her husband’s Cold Gun would be running out of charge soon. Scanning the field, she saw the glare of the Heat Gun a few yards from where she’s standing.

It was as if time slowed down around her. She doesn’t know it it’s because she’s tired or if things are just happening very fast.

She can see Wally transfer the destination of one of Diggle’s bullets from the chest to just the thigh, making less damage. On her far left was Amaya, tackling a group of men like it was nothing. The blast of Ray’s laser beams surrounded her ears. In front of her is Mick, trying to cover Snart as the latter fought with a hand gun, his famous weapon hanging on its leg holster.

She walked towards the former rogues, remembering their earlier days of fighting. Forgetting the fight that’s happening around her, she walked a little bit faster, trying to reach Leonard as soon as she can but still taking her time. Wandering.

“Hey Len,” she whispered, trying to walk faster but then she felt a small sting on her side. She ignored it and kept walking.

Maybe Leonard heard her because he turned his head towards her. His eyes narrowed and his gaze landed on her side. Sara glanced where the man was staring and she saw her leather suit turning crimson red.

“Len,” she said, failing to tell him that she got shot all because they both know it.

All the fuzziness in her brain cleared. Her assassin way of thinking kicked back. Mick covers Leonard’s path as he ran towards her, meeting her halfway.

\---

 

"Sara!" Len said running towards his injured wife, "get behind my back, I'll cover you.”

 

He cocked his hand gun back to its original place, replacing his weapon with the Cold Gun and powering it up to use its remaining power.

 

Sara glanced around and counted the men pouring in. How the hell did the Legion get so many men? Were they promised a good score? Were they recruited or forced into this?

 

She then turned to Leonard. “No, Len. Go back to the ship,” Sara firmly said.

 

“You’ve just been shot!,” he replied, gripping her arms tightly.

 

“I can handle a hit, Leonard,” she responded, her eyes fixated on his. “Go back to the kids, please. Defend them. Don’t let them get hurt. We’ll ward them off from here.”

 

His hands went from her arm to her bloody side, warm and sticky, staining his gloves. “I’m not leaving you alone here.”

 

Sara sighed, her hand dropping one of her boe staffs and reaching Leonard’s cheeks. “I’m fighting with every here we know. I’m not alone. Get Luke and Lily to the jumpship fast. Please. Tell Gideon where you’ll go and I’ll follow you after, I promise. Just make sure they’re safe. Do everything in your power to get them out of this hell-hole if hell breaks loose.”

“No,” he said straight and sternly, staring her down. His jaw tightened, wanting to be as selfish as he can, wanting to just grab Sara with him.

Before he could do so, she replied.

“Just do it.”

So he kissed her. Just like how she kissed him the first time at the Vanishing Point. Except this time, he believes they will see each other again in no time. Everybody is pulling every muscle to try to at least get to the Waverider alive and unhurt. He has to believe it.

 

He looked at her deeply after they broke away from the kiss. Sara gave him a little smile and he ran. He ran towards the front hatch, asking Gideon from his comms to open it up. Leonard ignored Cisco and Felicity’s questions and ran straight to the brig.

When he got to the brig, he saw the kids hugging each other, waiting for either him or Sara—or ideally, both of them. Luke was whispering something to Lily, blocking the sound aroung them, knowing how much his sister hates it.

“Kids,” he said as he opened the brig. “Let’s go to the jumpship. We need to hide.”

Lily stood first, running towards Leonard and hugging him, “How about mommy?”

“We’ll wait for her there, then we’ll leave,” he said, distracted by his fear of everything that’s happening. “Don’t worry, she’ll follow.”

 

He carried Lily, kissing her on top of her head as she cowered onto her father, and took Luke’s hand on his’. They made evasive steps in running to the jumphip and as soon as they got inside the jumpship, Gideon locked the bolt door.

Because the jumpship is at the edge, attached to the Waverider, the sound of explosions are sounding nearer and nearer. Leonard was panicking and there’s no way he could hide it.

“Mr. Snart,” Gideon said, interrupting the man from his task of putting on seatbelts on both the kids, “some troops are approaching the Waverider from the right wing, west entrance. Nobody is guarding that entrance at the moment. They’re all situated at the front hatch, preventing a larger crowd from entering. Captain Rory is already informed and is asking you to leave with the jumpship immediately.”

“We will wait for Sara!”, he annoyingly said, strapping himself in between the kids.

“Mrs. Snart is down, Mr. Snart,” the AI added. “You don’t have much time. Captain’s orders are to get the kids safe.”

His right arm was tugged with a small force. “We can’t leave Mommy here, Daddy. There are too many bad guys,” Lily’s big blue eyes tore his heart apart.

“You only have three minutes before they reach the jumpship, Mr. Snart.”

 

Leonard screams in rage and unstrapped his seatbelt to walk over to the console. He flies his ship anyways, away from the Waverider. Away from the chaos. His kids crying, longing for their mother.

\---

 

Sara is lying on the ground, beaten up and bleeding. The sound of chaos turning into a minimum.

Mick is kneeling by her side, trying to stop the wound from bleeding. Ray and Nate surround them, covering them from whatever may hit the two.

She then sees the jumpship fly away from the timeship and smiles as a tear dropped from her eyes.“Protect them, Len. Keep them safe."

She then turns to Mick.  "Too bad I don’t have super powers, huh?”

“Shut up, Blondie,” Mick said harshly, the gentleness on his voice showing. “We all know you don’t need powers or fancy guns to kick ass.”

She chuckled but then became serious immediately after. "Mick, once this is over, track them please. Make sure they're okay, will you?"

Mick gripped on her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Shut up Sara, you're not dying. This is just a gunshot. You’ve survived a lot worse. I watched you go into labor for Lucky. That was hell. This is just a gun shot. Live for your family. Your kids are too young to lose you. You know that.”

She knows. But she also knows she has lost a lot of blood. Still, Mick is right. She’s survived a lot worse. Hell, she gave birth twice.

She squeezed Mick’s hand.

"I’ve been in this position for too many times, Mick,” Sara said, using her upper body strength to get up. “This almost-dying situation is getting boring. And to be honest? I’m so sick of this. Help me up. Let’s find the Legion and let’s kill them before they get to my family.”

 

\--to be continued--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since the last update. I seriously don't know when the next one will be. My incredible partner and I have our hands quite full with our own academics but, we'll find a way. Thanks for waiting and for hanging on to the Snarts. Much love!!


	11. Melting Snowdrifts

**[Chapter Illustration by audiovizualna (pandart)](http://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/image/157649416029) **

***Third Person POV**

 

The jumpship is floating amidst the Temporal Zone with its current pilot not knowing where to land and where to go. Inside, from the control seat, Leonard unbuckles his seatbelt and leans his elbows on his knees, hands clutched together and up to his forehead.

“Daddy?”

He looked up only to see the watery blue eyes of his little girl. “When is mommy coming?”

Leonard ignored her question and faced the console. “Gideon,” he sharply said, “what is happening in the battlefield?”

Almost immediately, the AI answered: “I only have the view of the Waverider, Mr. Snart, and from the moment the jumpship took off, the ship’s surveillance cameras have recorded some of the heroes go inside the warehouse after disabling all the men attacking the ship. Ms. Snow was forced to use her powers when men entered the ship. I could detect fighting continuing from the inside of the warehouse. Not more than half an hour ago, a futuristic sphere landed, carrying Merlyn, Darhk, and Thawne. All headed towards the warehouse.”

Snart sighed, refusing to think about all the possibilities that could happen with all the heroes stuck inside a warehouse with the Legion and their remaining men. “Where’s Sara? Can you connect me to her comms?”

“I’m afraid I can’t, Mr. Snart,” Gideon replied. “It would appear that Mrs. Snart’s comms have been knocked out of her when she was in the middle of the ambush.”

Leonard almost slammed his hands on the console when the AI immediately added—“but I can hear Captain Rory talk to Mrs. Snart from his comms. I believe that they’re together.”

Luke stood up from his seat and went over to his father to hold his hand. As young as he is, he understood how difficult this situation is. He understood his father. And neither of them have the heart to tell little Lily that their mom won’t come to them anytime soon.

The kid then remembered what his father used to tell him all the time: “Be a big boy. Think smart. Protect the family.”

“Gideon?” Luke softly spoke. “Is there a chance we could fly the jumpship back to the Waverider instead of waiting for Mommy and the others to find us? Is it safe?”

Gideon answered. “There are no immediate threats surrounding the Waverider, but its defenses are down since no one is controlling from the inside.”

“Fly us there, Gideon,” Leonard said, regaining his composure. “I know someone who could help.”

\---

It took longer than it usually does for the Waverider to pull in the jumpship but the door lit up, signaling that the jumpship is attached to the main ship. Leonard removed the kids’ seatbelts and immediately opened the bolt door.

“Missed me, Mr. Snart?”

Rip welcomed the man and the kids with a hand on his hips. Luke already gave him a high-five and Lily is currently wrapping her arms around her Uncle Rip’s waist.

“No. You killed my wife once,” Leonard said walking past Rip, not really meaning the harshness in his voice. He then lifted Lily up for him to carry.

Rip groaned and followed Snart. “That wasn’t me! I was under the influence…”

“I know, Rip. I was just kidding. Come on, we’ve known each other for years. If I really hated you for killing Sara, you’d be long dead.”

After releasing a deep breath, Rip immediately followed Leonard to the bridge. The former captain once again stood at the Captain’s seat and tinkered with the console.

“So you called me from the Vanishing Point to, what, fix the ship and get the guns ready and the ship running once all twenty one of you are out?” Rip asked, finally standing to grab the tools from a hidden compartment and eyeing the kids who quietly slid onto the vacant seats.

“And take care of the kids,” Leonard supplied, checking his Cold Gun’s energy.

“Seriously? I travelled all the way to babysit?”

“Stop complaining, Hunter,” Leonard said. “I died trying to save your family. Babysitting isn’t that hard. You two will behave, won’t you?”

His question was met by an intense nodding from a small girl and raised thumbs up from the boy. Once Leonard turned back, Rip saw Lily made a silly face, mocking him. A Snart, indeed.

 

 

“Are you ready to go?” Rip said, still tinkering with the fallen panels and fried wires around the ship.

“In a bit,” Leonard replied. He then walked towards the kids who are currently lying on the couches of the captain’s study.

He sighed, moved his Cold Gun out of the way to crouch down. “You two keep safe, okay? I’ll go get your mom and we’ll be back.”

Leonard ran his hand through Lily’s hair, “Don’t give Uncle Rip too much trouble, okay?”

“And you’ll come back?” a small voice crept on him.

“Of course.”

\---

With a deep breath he opened the metal doors of the warehouse, just to see an actual fight that’s as if it came straight from Star Wars. But instead of white troopers, there were dozens of black ones--all of them were ready to blindly sacrifice their lives for Darhk’s stupid plan of building a brand new world.

“Not today you bastard,” he thought to himself before shooting the first blast from his Cold Gun. After a few minutes of chasing the targets, his attention was caught by two geeks sneaking out of the main hall--Raymond and Cisco. His instinct told him to follow the two.

Leonard found them kneeling in front of some kind of device, lying on the floor next to protective masks.

“Nerds! What you’re up to?”

A low drawl could be heard from another end of the room, which of course made the two of them jump the moment they heard it. They relaxed shortly after seeing familiar face.

“Shh! No one followed you here, Cold? Please tell me you didn’t leave a trail!” Cisco pleaded.

“What are you doing here anyway? You were supposed to protect your kids!” Ray seemed quite worried saying that, but patiently waited for the response of the man in question.

“No, Cisco,” Leonard said, almost in a growl. “As far as I know, I’m alone. I left my kids in good hands, Raymond. Period. I came back for my wife. Now…where is she?” His glare became serious, almost scary because Ray swallowed loudly, before he answered.

“We lost sight of her when she got shot and ran inside the warehouse. Rory escorted her in. The wound was bad, but from what I saw, she could walk.”

He spoke faster and louder with every word to assure Snart that his wife was alive when he last saw her. Seeing that Leonard took a breath of relief, Ray came back to connect the last wires of the device beside him. As they were about to finish, Ray stopped and asked, staring at his hands, “Wait. None of us are left on the ship. Cisco and Felicity are both on the field and Caitlyn had no choice but to fight.  With whom did you leave the kids?”

“Isn’t it obvious? The only person who is not here is Rip. So I called our busy Time-dad from the future to move his ass here,” Leonard explain, annoyed that Raymond would even think he left his kids alone.

“We need him more than ever. I explained to him what’s happening and after a few minutes, he showed up. Now he’s trying to control situation from the ship,” Leonard seemed quite pleased with this smart move. It temporary solved the problem. “Now gentlemen, you didn’t answer my question. What is this?” he asked, grabbing the masks.

“That’s one part of our plan to trap Merlyn about three corridors from here,” Cisco proudly said pushing the time button, clock ticking audibly.

“And since you are here, we’re gonna need your help,” Ray finished, giving Len one of the masks. “Will you help us, Captain Cold?”

As much as he was concerned about where Sara is and how she’s holding up, he couldn’t say no to accomplish this one first. One step at a time.

Snart exchanged the looks with both men and said, “Fine. What do you need me to do?”

 

The plan was simple but extremely dangerous. Since it was him who the Legion wanted the most, Leonard agreed to be used as bait. He had to lure the Dark Archer to a dead end of a certain hall and cut the other way, creating an ice wall with his cold gun. That would leave him and Malcolm one-on-one and pray that the sleeping gas device will work, as the nerds planned.

Then the crook had to put the protective mask and wait until Merlyn fall on his knees, without killing him in the process.

“I can’t believe I trust those idiots,” he spoke silently while splitting up with the nerds. “When did I become so soft and hopeful?”

It didn’t take long to find Malcolm Merlyn in the middle of the fight. It took less effort to grab his attention, fighting with some minions next to the door.

The archer waded through the crowd as fast as shadow, but he wasn’t fast enough to reach Len disappearing behind the metal door.

“You want to play it one-on-one, Snart? Very well! It would still be an honor to kill you even without an audience.”

Just like he expected, the former member of the Legion tried to play cat-and-mouse in this labyrinth. He was willing to play, counting on Len’s eventual mistake.

“There’s nowhere to hide Cold! We’ll find you anywhere, anytime! First, I want to hurt you physically and then I’m going to tell Darhk to take your beautiful wife right here, for you to see her die slowly and in pain.” He did not know why he said that, but the rage Malcolm felt that at moment fizzled his senses.

The explanation for this behavior wasn’t surprising at all. Damien managed to manipulate his mind and getting rid of the humanity, just in case Merlyn decided to leave the Snarts be.

It was a huge mistake because chasing Leonard through the maze of dark corridors, kept his mind only busy, but not prudent enough.

When men finally reached the destination Cisco showed before, the master thief turned around slowly, successfully pretending to be a bit scared of another man’s actions, tightening his grip on the Cold Gun.

“Now, where were we, Leonard? Is this the part where you’re going to beg for mercy? Because from what I see, you’re all alone, pinned to the wall like a helpless kid from juvie, waiting to be beaten to death by the big boys.”

Those cruel words froze the blood in Len’s veins for a moment and were ended with creepy laugh from his opponent. He had to act fast if he wanted to survive.

“Since when did Darhk start controlling your mind, Merlyn? This maniac turned you into a puppet! You can cut the strings that he and Thawne put on you. Deep down you’re still human. I know because some time ago, you let my children go. I want to know why! Why didn’t you kill them when you had a chance?”

There was a flicker in Malcolm’s blue eyes, like he remembered the reason why--like he remembered seeing Thea and Tommy in Lily and Luke Snart, though it seemed brief.

“Enough with the games, Snart! This ends today and my mistakes will be fixed quicker than you can imagine. Besides...I remember you used to like being our puppet, didn’t you?” A wide smile disappeared from his face when he prepared bow and arrow, ready to shoot any moment.

“You’re correct. This ends today.” Len whispered loud enough for Malcolm to hear and threw himself on the floor to avoid being shot. With the most powerful blast from the Cold Gun, he formed an ice wall behind archer, cutting his way out, just like Ramon said.

Distracted and blinded, Merlyn tried to clear his vision from bright blue light which stroke him a moment ago. That was Leonard’s chance to give Cisco a sign to release the gas.

“Now would be a perfect time, guys!” the crook shouted, putting his mask on. Malcolm was able to catch him and started strangling his neck.

Breathlessly, Leonard tried to push him away of his body, but there was a second, when his blue eyes shone with fear and finality, and his thoughts swirling.

_“That’s it Snart. You probably won’t make it but you’re hero, buddy. You saved your family, as you promised. They know how important they are for you. You told them so many times.”_

His eyes opened forcefully when he felt archer’s flaccid body on his own. He also heard Ray’s voice behind the frozen wall and a loud sound of explosion, like glass broken in million pieces. Len felt strong arms helping him to stand up and followed by a ‘congratulations’ from his friends.

It took him half a minute to adjust his lungs to the damp air in the basement but when Leonard saw the Legion member on the floor and figured the plan worked out, he immediately touched his right ear.

“Queen!” Leonard yelled through the comms.

“Snart? What’s wrong? Where are you?” Oliver responded in the middle of a fight, a bit surprised with Captain Cold’s voice.

“We were able to set a trap on Merlyn in the west part of warehouse basement. You should be just above us right now, so move your sorry ass and come here before this one wakes up!” Len answered breathing out.

“I’m on my way. Hold on there,” Green Arrow said, making his way through Legion’s minions until he reached the stairs leading him down.

What he saw a couple of minutes later was shocking even for him. Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon and Ray Palmer were standing next to the unconscious Malcolm Merlyn, taking off the gas masks off of their faces.

When he appeared, Len stepped forward and gave him the archer’s black bow and a quiver of arrows.

‘Why are you giving me this? You had every right to kill this man, Snart,” Oliver’s voice almost concerned.

“Well Queen, there was a time I would have done it, but... maybe today should be about justice, not cold blooded murder. From what I’ve heard you’re trying to be specialist on that matter. He’s all yours,” the tall man stated kicking Malcolm’s side almost lightly. After that, he gave two men behind him a sign to help other heroes.

“Snart. He’s responsible for hypnotizing Thea and telling her to kill Sara--your wife, for God’s sake!” Oliver could not understand why the man standing beside him is holding back from this task.

“That’s why she should do it,” Leonard finally conceded. “But Sara’s not here, is she? I have to find her, right now. She can still be in danger, so I’m asking YOU to do what you think is right. You’re the only person who’s worthy to decide about his fate. He partly ruined your life too, after all.”

Leonard then slowly but decisively stretched his hand towards the guy in a green hood, breath held and eyebrows furrowed.

Oliver didn’t even resisted and willingly shook tall man’s hand. He even wanted to say something, but Snart already headed in opposite direction.

Opening the door, Cold turned around and drawled.

“You know, Robin Hood, there might come a day that I’ll start asking you to join me in a bar somewhere for a drink or two,” he smirked putting back his goggles.

“I can say the same about you Snart. Now go get your girl back and bring her home safe. The last time I saw her, they were at the back of the warehouse with Firestorm and Rory assisting her.”

Leonard couldn’t even hear archer’s last words, because he started running, where Arrow told him.

\---

Jumping three steps up, Leonard reached heavy door leading to east side of a huge building, avoiding the main fight area. Sara was his priority, even if he saw Kid Flash got hit by Thawne and Vixen was wounded as well.

 _“Mick’s going to be pissed about Amaya being knocked down,”_ Len thought, passing large metal boxes, scattered all over the place.

He saw tiny movements from behind one of them and sharpened his senses. This could be anyone--an enemy or a friend--so he tried not to make a sound as he came closer.

The next few seconds were a blur. Mick and Firestorm wanting to burn him from both sides. Sara screaming at them to stop. Apologies from his partner and the burning man. Len running to his injured wife—her side still covered in blood. Sara asking questions about Luke and Lily. The man reassuring her that the kids are left in good hands, while giving her a long hug and stroking her hair.

“You don’t have much time, lovebirds,” Mick interrupted. “There’s an exit at the end of this hall, opening to the base but I don’t know if there are any minions waiting outside. I assure you that I landed the Waverider just across. You have to be careful and I suggest Firestorm to come with you two.”

The couple nodded in agreement and Len took Sara and placed her arm over his shoulder, prompting her to lean on him as they walk out. When the crook stood up, he said to Rory with soft voice. “Thank you for taking care of my girl, Mick. Now you have to save yours. She’s hurt and needs your help. Go!”

“Urgh!” Mick growled quietly. “Pretty boy is supposed to cover her. He’s so screwed up.” With those words, the broad-shouldered man ran towards the main hall to, indeed, save his girl.

Leonard saw Firestorm’s worried face, so was Sara, who calmed him down with small smile.

“I’ll be fine Jax. I always am. We’ll follow you. Now go and check if we have free pass outside.”

The man lightly touched his friend’s  shoulder and did what she said with a quick “Okay” on his mouth.

Len finally decided to carry her bridal style all the way to the door, careful not to widen the wound. All the things they wanted to say to each other were visible in their eyes and heard in heavy breaths.

Finally Sara spoke almost crying.

“You came for me. You came back despite of what I told you about taking care of our babies. Where are they now?” Her voice weaker with every word she said.

“I’ll always come back for you Sara. You know I wouldn’t come if Lily and Lucky were not safe. I’m going to take you to them. They’re on the Waverider with Rip.”

He hesitated saying the last words, not knowing what her reaction would be, given she still sometimes dream of when Rip shot her and crushed her windpipe.

“How so? How did you even manage to contact him?” Her breath caught in her lungs for a moment from shock and relief.

“I know my ways, besides he owed me. Rip owed all of us. Now hush, little bird. We’re almost there.”

Firestorm came back to let them know they’re clear and led them out.

“Be careful, you two,” Leonard said, addressing both Jax and Stein. “Go back safe. All of you, do you hear me?”

Firestorm nodded an agreement, before flying back to the others.

Leonard saw a clear opening towards the where the Waverider was originally landed. A couple of steps away from the hatch and that’s when Sara’s strength left her and she fainted completely in her husband’s arms.

\--tbc--

 


	12. Fragrant Golden Dews

**[Chapter Illustration by audiovizualna](http://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/image/158107644254) **

***Sara's POV**

 

I felt too tired to open my eyes so I began feeling the things that surround me. The air I’m breathing is cold. Something is covering me—a blanket, maybe. I can feel my feet void of my boots. I can’t feel the heavy leather on my body and was replaced by soft cotton. I tried moving my hands. One did, but my right hand was apparently occupied, being held softly by another calloused hand.

“Len?” I finally opened my eyes and stirred up a bit. I saw him sitting on a chair he must have pulled beside the medbay’s medical bed. He is understandably dozing off all the things that happened within the last 24 hours.

Looking around the room, she spotted a couch that was originally inside the Captain’s study. On it are Luke and Lily sleeping side by side. The crew must have placed the couch inside for my family to look after me.

So this must mean—everything’s over and…I missed the whole thing?!

 

“Leonard,” I said again, squeezing his hand tighter. “Wake up, honey.”

Len groaned and used his other hand to rub his eyes. “Sara? Are you okay? You’re awake?”

“No.”

I watched him smirk and shake his head slightly before standing up from his seat and moving next to me without taking his hand off of mine. “The snark is an indication that you’re fine. Now, how do you really feel?”

I placed my left hand on his cheek, caressing it. Len closed his eyes and leaned into my palm and kissed it. For the first time in a long time, he doesn’t look stressed. He looks relieved and just…relaxed. “I feel fine,” I replied. “Side doesn’t sting. I’m assuming Gideon healed it. But, god, my muscles are aching. I’m not as limber as I once was.”

“You still kicked ass, hon.” Leonard looked at the sleeping kids and then back to me, giving me a small smile. “It’s done, Sara. We can go home.”

I took that time to close my eyes and breathe. I swear I can see the Scrabble board laid out on our coffee table. I swear I can smell Len’s hot chocolate. I swear I can feel the blanket he draped on my shoulders.

“Tell me everything.”

* * *

 

We both asked Gideon not to inform the heroes about my recovery yet. I needed the time to know what happened. Besides, it seems like all of them are either resting in each other’s quarters, eating in the mess hall, or being complete nerds and discovering the Waverider further.

It took a while for Len to organize his thoughts, starting from the moment he carried me to the Waverider to what he heard from his comms. It also included stories from Ollie, Barry, and Mick which they shared to him while he’s waiting for me to regain consciousness.

He then started:

“Gideon helped in tracking the Legion inside the warehouse. They split themselves in three vantage points and left their minions scattered around to distract the rest of them from ganging up on them. The speedsters took on Thawne. The best possible course of action. Merlyn was already knocked out before I got to you, being taken care of by Oliver. The Legends took on Darhk. The rest of them, the archers, the shooters, all disabled the minion. Pretty neat plan by Mick.”

“He was a thief. Of course he makes the best plans,” I immediately replied with a smile on my face, feeling incredibly proud of one of my best friends.

Len was shortly interrupted by Luke’s light snores. We both turned our heads towards the couch to check on them and sure enough, they’re still deep in their slumber.

He looked at me once more and tilted his head. “According to Barry, which may not be 100% true, he took Thawne down. Finally. Kid Flash went in first, circling Thawne and in every attempt from Thawne to pass through, Jessie would bring him back in the speed circle. I’m not exactly sure if what happened next is true but he claimed that some speed ghosts of some sort detected the high concentration of speed in the location. Turns out, they’re after Thawne. Barry barely had to do anything and poof, one of the Legion gone. He mentioned that it was all for Eddie. You remember when Snow told us about him?”

“Yes. His death was now not done in vain. And Barry helped a lot, hon,” I told him. “You have to admit it at least once.”

“Okay, fine. He deserves a lot of thanks,” Leonard said. “Who’d you want to know about next?”

“Merlyn. You said Ollie had him?”

Len sighed and then continued. “Raymond and Cisco devised a plan to knock down Merlyn. The plan needed me to go head-to-head with him so I could trap him on a dead-end and create an ice wall, so they could pump in gas to knock him out. Queen arrived and told me to just get on with it. Kill the bastard for killing you. I said that isn’t my call to make. It’s theirs. His and his sisters. Queen refused to tell me details so I went to Thea. Her brother put an arrow on Merlyn. She said she made a speech prior to that—telling Merlyn that he was never her father, Robert Queen was.”

“That’s very brave of her,” I replied. Thea has always told me how much she admires how Leonard is to our kids. It was something he never got from Malcolm, but something she received unparalleled from the person she knows is her father.

“The Legends came for Darhk,” Leonard continued. “Raymond and Firestorm got him cornered. Nate knocked him down but it was Mick who killed him. Burned him like he burned Savage…”

Before Leonard could finish, Mick entered the medbay with a box of doughnuts on one hand.

“I did a little speech, too,” the man said, extending his arm for me to be able to take the box from him. “Told him he messed up with my family one too many times. Haircut didn’t even try and stop me. Bastard went out screaming.”

“That’s dark,” Leonard replied, grabbing the box from me and placing it on the bed-side table.

“He deserves it. Now all four of you can go back home and be a normal family.”

* * *

 

When Mick left the medbay, we took time for ourselves to reunite and to assure us that both of us are alive. Leonard was in the middle of telling me an overly-exaggerated version of how he heroically carried me and rushed to the kids to check that they’re safe when we both heard a shuffling from the couch across us.

Lily woke up first, rubbing her eyes with a small pout I adore so much.

“Hey baby.”

“Mommy?”

Lily looked at me, then at Lenny, as if asking if what she’s seeing is true.  

“Come over here, little bird. I think Mommy wants to say hi,” Leonard said, holding my hand and squeezing it.

Lily shook Luke’s shoulder, making our eldest stir. She then removed the jacket Len draped over them, letting it fall on the floor. She took her time walking to the bed I’m in. And from the lights overhead, I can see unshed tears glimmering in her eyes. Her little feet slowly brought her near, her lips shaking, a pout forming.

I had to hold back my tears right then and there. I could only imagine how the last few hours went for the kids from having to leave the ship to waiting whether or not their parents would ever go back to them.

Lil stopped beside Len. He then grabbed her by the sides and lifted her up to sit on my bedside. I followed her eyes to where it landed on my arms, seeing bruises and cuts. There’s warmth in my stomach that crept up to my throat. Tears blurred my vision and all I can feel was Leonard’s hand holding and squeezing mine.

“Are you okay, Mommy?”

And that did it. I stopped trying to hold the tears back. My little girl, asking me if I’m okay. It should be me asking them that.

“We were worried, Mommy,” Luke finally said, rushing to my other side. His eyes are still puffy from sleeping and crying.

“I’m okay, Lucky,” I replied, my free hand running over his dark hair. “You two okay?”

Luke nodded. “Uncle Rip looked after us after Daddy went to get you back. He kept asking Gideon to play movies for us but Lil and I can’t really focus. We were waiting for Daddy to bring you back. I’m glad he did. We were worried, Mommy. But is it done now? Is it finished? Are we gonna go home now?”

I smiled and looked over to Leonard. He’s already looking at me and nodded.

“I still have some people to thank,” I replied, “but I guess, yeah. We’re going home.”

* * *

 

Mick gathered everyone at the Waverider bridge so the heroes could go back to their respective cities. Rip helped Gideon set a shield of some sort to put the effects and harshness to the time-jump since the ship can’t seat all twenty four of us.

People slowly piled in, some of them taking a seat, some just strolling around, leaning on banisters.

“We’re off to Star City first. Your city needs your mayor. Then we’ll go to Central and bring the Snarts home,” Mick typed in the coordinates and turned to face me, giving me a wink. “Legends, we’ll bring Rip back to his fancy white office and I’m taking requests for our next stop. We need a goddamn break from—“

“Words. Kids,” Leonard drawled from behind me.

“Sorry. Ready to roll?”

I stepped up and touched Mick’s arm. “Can I say something before we go?”

Mick nodded and whispered, “Anything for this ship’s previous captain.”

 

I stepped up and cleared my throat. My heart is trumping and only when I looked at Leonard did I found my voice again.

“Hey everyone…

I just want to…I really want to, um. Thank you. Just…thank you. All of you. For even coming in and helping us. It’s been years since we thought we took care of the Legion and I know you all have your own lives and problems in your own cities and, um…

Yeah.

Rip, thank you for coming in. Thank you for babysitting the kids, too.

(“I looked after them, not babysit…”)

Barry, thank you for doing this for us. Len still won’t admit it but we’re really thankful. We couldn’t do this without you. You had to leave Iris with the twins and that’s a huge sacrifice to make. Thank you.

Caitlyn, I know you’ve been trying to control your powers for the longest time and you used them to help us.

Cisco. You and my husband have been annoying each other for as long as I remember but you’re still willing to help us.

(“I did it for the kids…”)

No, you did it for Lisa. She would kick you out of your house if you didn’t help her niece and nephew and her brother and his wife. She’d probably call off your wedding, too.

(“That’s 100% true.”)

Wally and Jessie, thank you to the both of you. It would be Wells and not the Legion who’d kill me and Len if we don’t bring you back safe.

Rene, Rory, Eve, you have been too kind to our family. As much as Star City needs you, you three still came to help.

Curtis, thank you for sharing your brain. You, too, Felicity. You probably didn’t want to leave your kids with Lyla but I know you. You can’t resist a good adventure.

Dig. Remember the first time we argued? I told you I didn’t need your back-up. I told you that your training is like kindergarten compared to the League. But from then until now, you keep proving me wrong. How can I even start thanking you?

(“Anything for you, Sara.”)

Thea, I know you’re busy, being Mayor and all, and that you’ve long been retired from this action...I mean, most of us are…but you’re still here, wearing the same red leathers. I know my kids will look up to you. I know I do.

(“I need a break from the office anyways. This is a great change.”)

And Ollie…

(“I know.”)

I know you do. I also know my husband has plans of drinking with you. Now, you’re a tough guy and all but like Mick, I could easily drink you under the table. Len could pretty much do the same. Just saying. He has is ways of saying thank you. This is mine.

And my dear Legends. Oh, where would we be without all of you.

Nate, not once have you said no to us. You know by now that Len and I are very much ready to return the favor anytime.

(“No biggie.”)

God, Amaya, if you were ever hurt while saving my ass, Mick would never let me on the Waverider again. Thank you.

(“Mick would never do that, you know.”)

Martin. You haven’t been on board since we figured out how Jax could become Firestorm on his own. I know you said you want to spend all of your days with Lily and Clarissa and that your days as time-traveller has ran its course but you’re still here. Doing it again for us. My kids adore you, you know? For that alone, Len and I are incredibly thankful. But for the both of us to find friendship with you and your wife is extremely beyond me. We haven’t had our Saturday dinner ritual ever since chaos began again. I promise we’ll host this time.

(“There’s nothing more I look forward to than that, dear.”)

Ray, you’re a hero. You’ve always been a hero from the moment I met you and I will always look at you as the hero who helped saved my family.

(“Are you seriously crying, Haircut?”)

I am incredibly proud of you, Jax. Do you know that Len used to talk about you all the time? He’d tell me how proud he is of you. How much he has learned from you and how much you taught him things he wished he had known at your age. And the little kids clinging on to you now are proof of how grateful our family is.

(“Anything for these little ones.”)

And Mick…

(“It’s nothing, Blondie.”)

No, it’s not nothing, Mick. You’ve always said you’re helping us because you owe Leonard and I a lot but that has long been repaid. Long before we even got married. Now we owe you our lives. We’re here because of you. Because you took care of us, you called all of them in, you hid us and fought for us. You fought with us. I’ll forever be indebted to you and please know that if the day comes you want to hang your Heatgun…there’s a room in Central City waiting for you with fresh sheets and six-pack of beer on the bedside table. We love you, Mick.

(“Of course I’d do that for all of ya. You’re my family.”)

(“Everybody knows you’re an honorary Snart,” Leonard said.)

Thank you, everyone.

Len, hon, I love you with all that I have. And kids, how does going back to Central sound like?”

* * *

 

Windows were shattered and the doors were left unlocked. The inside isn’t really that different. Picture frames were knocked down and the TV was on the floor. My first reaction was maybe we were mugged while we’re away but then Len saw boot tracks of what appears to be similar to what the Legion’s minions wore.

Of course they dropped by our house.

The only thing that keeps my cool at the sight of our trashed house is the fact that I know we got out before the Legion arrived here. That would’ve been the end of the four of us.

“What the f---“, Mick exclaimed upon coming out of the jumpship.

“Rory, language,” I had to swat his arm upon his cussing.

“To be honest,” Len said as he scanned the house, “I’m not really bothered. We’re all safe, that’s all that counts.”

Lily tugged my right arm and I lifted her up to let her position herself on my hips. “How about our stuff, Mommy?”

“Do we have to but new things?” Luke peered beneath Len, scanning the inside the house as well.

“No need,” Mick said, kicking a throw-pillow that somehow landed on the porch. “We have a replicator in the ship. I can’t necessarily ask Gideon to build you a house but it could make all the materials you need to renovate this. Appliances, too. Well, 2100s appliances, if you’re into holograms and shi—“

“Cuss in front of the kids one more time, I’ll cut your tongue.”

“Sorry,” he replied to me unapologetically. “That or you could just…I don’t know…get a new house?”

“But Daddy and I planted flowers around the yard,” Lily replied to Mick. “We can’t move them. I’m staying here!”

“You heard the boss,” Leonard chuckled. “When will we start?”

 

* * *

 

 Having speedster friends come in handy when you need a fast clean-up of the mess a bunch of idiotic bad guys ruin your home. In a flash, slight pun intended, every single thing we have on our house was already on the yard and all the broken glass and broken things disposed.

Ray and Nate helped carry the plywood and the glass and metals from the ship to our yard. The kids were too hands-on on choosing their new things and all that could replace the stuff we lost and broke. Jax and Amaya are helping them out, making sure they stick to the grey-blue-white theme our house has.

It’s early in the day and I’m already feeling exhausted. Must be the tiresome day that went before this. I did got shot on the side not twenty four hours ago. Although it was just a graze of the bullet it still drained me. My age betraying me. I could usually handle a gunshot easily, but then again, it’s been so long since I’ve been on a fight. The last time I’ve had bullets raining on me, I wasn’t a Snart yet. The last time I’ve felt this weak was when I had Lily. But I’m not pregnant. We’ve been too preoccupied with running and hiding that we didn’t really have time to…oh. Christmas at New Zealand under the aurora. But then again, I might be over-thinking things.

I went straight from the fabrication room to the Medbay, wanting something for the intense headache I’m having.

“Gideon, aspirin please.”

 _“I’m afraid I can’t give them to you, Mrs. Snart_ ,” Gideon chimed in from the overhead. _“Aspirin could be dangerous to your child.”_

Feeling wuzzy, I sat down on one of the medbay beds I was in yesterday. “It’s not for Luke or Lily, Gideon. It’s for me.”

_“I’m well aware, Mrs. Snart. That is why I’m not giving it to you. Pregnant women can’t take aspirin.”_

Wait. Hold on.

“Am I...?”

 _“Yes. Congratulations,”_ Gideon greeted me flatly.

“But I was shot, Gideon. I was here yesterday. You patched me up. Len was here. You didn’t tell us anything the whole time we were here…”

_“You just came from a battle. I don’t think that’s a good time to announce that you’re carrying a human being inside you. You don’t need to worry. The embryo isn’t harmed. You are just a month into your pregnancy and I’ve already given you…”_

“We’re gonna have a baby…”

_“…vitamins to strengthen the child’s hold, similar to the one I gave you when you were carrying Mr. Luke…”_

“Oh, the kids are gonna freak out…”

_“…and this is your third child. I don’t need to remind you of what to eat and what not to eat…”_

“Leonard is gonna cry…”

_“Do you want me to do anything else?”_

“Nothing else. Thank you Gideon.”

 

I didn’t hear what she said next. I was already rushing to the fabrication room to get Luke and Lily. I remember just briefly asking them to come with me back to the house Jax and Amaya just shrugged, so did Nate who was on his way inside the room we just vacated.

With Lily’s hand on mine and Luke’s footsteps after own, we journeyed outside the front hatch of the cloaked Waverider onto our yard where I see Ray installing security cameras on the lawn.

“Where’s Len?” I asked, panting.

“He’s inside with Mick. They’re painting. Is everything okay?”

The kids looked at me for answer, too. I could feel the rush from inside me—my cheeks getting flushed. “Peachy. I’ll see ya!”

 

I walked in, wincing as I smell the fresh paint around me. The two were in the middle of their loud conversation when Leonard saw me. I squeezed Lily’s hand and let go and rushed over to Leonard with a huge smile on my face.

“You’re acting weird, hon. Everything okay?” Len said as he puts down the paint roller and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I nodded, biting my lower lip.

I can’t wait to kiss him.

But first…

“Mick,” I said without tearing my gaze at Leonard, “could you step out for a while?”

Mick continued painting over the wall.

“I know you heard me, Mick.”

He sighed heavily. “You want Lenny to yourself? Do I need to take the kids? Damn, Sara, can’t you at least wait till we leave?”

I rolled my eyes annoyingly and I saw a flicker of fear and uncertainty in Leonard’s eyes.

“Snart family meeting,” I said sharply, finally turning my head to my amused friend. “Anyone not married to me and didn’t come out of my womb could step out now.”

Of course I know he was making it difficult for me. Mick did eventually stepped out, grumbling about how we’re never gonna finish anything, but left with a wink.

“Okay,” Len said, testing the waters. “What’s the family meeting for?”

I smiled at him and let my hands work their way up to the back of his head, massaging his scalp. The kids are too stunned and too confused to even say a single word.

“Len…”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

I placed a hand on his chest and another trailing his jaw. “I have a favor to ask you.”

He raised an eyebrow at me. His right hand drawing circles on the small of my back—a classic Leonard fidget. “And what would that be?”

“I just need you…to love another Snart.”

“W-what? Who?”

“I know I don’t have to ask this from you because you’re gonna love this one anyways but we’ll have to wait eight months to know who this is…”

“Are you telling me…”

“…because I’m only a month along…”

“Sara…”

“…but I think the kinds wouldn’t mind having another sibling…”

          “Mommy?”,

          “Is this real?!”

“…and we finally have a use for that spare room beside Lucky’s room…”

Leonard lifted me up off the ground and had my feet swinging. I framed his face with my hands and kissed him, slowly deepening it and only stopping when I heard giggles from behind me.

Leonard finally puts me down, without removing his forehead from mine. He pulled me closer, almost hugging me. He’s beginning to breathe deeply. “This is amazing news, Sara.”

“Ready to change diapers again?”, I asked, hands roaming on his chest and shoulders.

“Only if it’s with you.”

And the news is sealed with a kiss. As every important thing is.

* * *

 

_—post script—_

_*Third-person POV*_

 

Mick and the rest of the Legends immediately found out when Lily announced the good news aloud even before her parents got out of their house.

“Mommy’s having a baby!” Lily rushed outside, hugging Mick when she bumped into him. “Uncle Mick, we’re having a baby!”

“I heard you, little bird.”

“I’m gonna be a big sister, Luke-y!”

Luke high-fived Ray and Nate who were both cheering. “I got two little ones to look after now.”

 

Not much was done after the announcement. Everyone stopped Sara from helping out despite her arguments that she’s done this twice already and that she’s not even big yet. But none of them were taking their chances. The Legends promised to come back everyday just to help the Snarts build their home again.

That night, the couple was looking for their kids, wanting to kiss them goodnight. Unfortunately, both of them weren’t in their respective rooms.

“Where did they go?” Leonard asked as he closed Luke’s door. “They didn’t jump in the Waverider at the last minute, right?”

“No. I helped Lily clean herself up a while ago.”

Just like fate, they heard muffles of whispers from two small voices coming from the vacant room beside Luke’s.

 

“I hope the baby is a girl so I could play with her,” Lily said, lying down on the carpeted floor with a pillow beneath her head.

Luke was also lying down beside her, hands on the back of his head. “I want a boy,” he said, “but a girl is not too bad either. You’re a good sister. Maybe the baby will be a good sister too.”

“Are you happy that we’re back home, Luke-y?”

“I am,” the boy replied. “I missed my friends. I miss school. But what I miss the most is seeing Mommy and Daddy happy.”

“Me too,” Lily said after a yawn. “My classmates would never believe me when I tell them this story.”

“You could tell it to Dawn.”

 

From outside the door, Len had his arm wrapped around Sara’s waist.

“You know you have to carry them back to their rooms, right?” Sara whispered.

Leonard chuckled and held her closer. “I know. Let’s just let them sleep first.”

 

“Why are we sleeping here, Luke-y? It’s empty. Mommy said we have to wait eight months more. That’s a long time,” Lily moped, teary-eyed from her series of yawning.

“We need to make sure, Lil.”

“Make sure that what?”

“That the room doesn’t have monsters in it so that the baby can sleep,” Luke answered. “Now that you’re a big girl, I need to tell you what Daddy told me before.”

“And what is that?”

“We always look after each other. We look after Mommy and Daddy. We look after our family. Soon, we’ll look after the baby.”

 

Sara can’t help but place a kiss on her husband’s cheek. Leonard was walking Sara back to their room when a thought hit her.

They’ve lived most of their lives in regret. They’ve had their fair share of mistakes and bad moments they could never forget even if they tried. But after the death of the Legion, after spending months away, and having another child, one realization hit her: Destiny must have taken pity on her for once and gave her the life she only used to dream about.

 

\---epilogue soon---


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a few years after.
> 
> Warning: Extreme fluff

**[Epilogue Illustration (by audiovizualna/PANDART)](https://audiovizualna.tumblr.com/post/159672933839/it-took-us-about-half-a-year-to-finish-this-story) **

 

“I don’t like her, Len,” Sara said, chopping the vegetables she had just washed.

Leonard chuckled and wiped his hands on the kitchen rag. “You haven’t even met her yet. You already agreed to Luke going on a date with this girl, so let him.”

“She’s not good enough for him.”

“Honey, in your eyes, nobody is ever good enough for Luke. He’s 16. He’s bound to go to dates.”

Sara groaned, making Leonard laugh.

 

“Is Mom still against my date with Steph?” Luke popped into the kitchen, wearing long sleeves, the scent of cologne filling the air.

Leonard looked towards his son and had a head-to-toe sweep of how he prepared for his date. He then turned to face Sara, wiggling his eyebrows to tease her.

“I’m not against it, Lucky. I’m just protective of you,” Sara replied, wiping her hands on her apron and walked close to her son. “Sweetie, you look handsome but why are you drowning in cologne? How long is this date going to last? Three weeks?”

“Too protective,” Leonard immediately supplied and winked at Sara. “You have your things ready, kid?”

Luke laughed, fully knowing that his mother could sometimes be irrationally protective of the three of them. Still very sweet of her. “Yup. Where will Uncle Mick pick me up again?”

“STAR Labs parking lot after your date,” Leonard replied, getting a slice of carrot from the chopping board. “Make sure he doesn’t see you with your date or you’ll never hear the end of it.”

Luke nodded and did the same--got a carrot from behind Sara’s back.

“And your Mom has eyes everywhere,” Leonard replied. “For all we know, Mick’s her spy.”

“Yes, he is,” Sara said from afar.

 

“Moooooooooooom!”

“No yelling in this house, Lily,” Leonard said from down the staircase. “Come down if you need anything.”

They heard fast footsteps coming down from the second floor of their house and rushing to the kitchen where Sara, Leonard, and Luke are.

“Mom, I think I lost my Judo uniform,” Lily said as she tied her hair into a ponytail. “I looked all over my room but it wasn’t there. I’m already running late for practice.”

  
“Have you searched for it at Lucy’s room? Maybe I placed it there,” Sara replied, too busy to even look at Lily. “Please hurry up. Your Aunt Lisa texted saying she and your cousin are already on their way to the practice.”

Lily slumped on the stool near the kitchen island. “I don’t know why I still have to go to Judo practice, Mom. You could just teach me and Leona. I’ve seen you do more advanced moves than our instructor.”

“Yes but your Uncle Cisco wants his daughter to have a normal childhood and prefers a mediocre instructor over a real-life ninja,” Sara replied finally facing Lily and tucking in the stray hair that fell on the 14-year old’s angelic face. “And it doesn’t help that his daughter is named after your father. Now go, young lady!”

Lily giggled and hopped off the stool. She then dashed passed them and up to her sister’s room.

 

Luke stalled to the living room, checking his phone for the time, and left Leonard and Sara in the kitchen.

“So,” Leonard drawled, leaning onto the kitchen island. “Mick is taking Luke to 1975 and Lisa is picking Lily up after Judo. We’re gonna drive Lucy to their house to join the girls’ sleepover and…where does that leave us?”

“We’re going to clean the house,” Sara jokingly replied.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “In that case, I’m out. Maybe Mick needs help on the ship…”

“I’m kidding, you idiot. It’s our anniversary. We’ll…”

“Mommy?”

 

The couple looked at the doorway and saw their youngest—nine-year old Lucy. Unlike the curious Luke and the fierce Lily, Lucy grew up shy. Being the youngest, the attention of the family all went to her but it never made her grow up spoiled. She’s the sweetest of them all, always giving hugs and kisses to everyone she meets. She speaks softly, always gracious. Born after a crazy moment in the couple’s life, Lucy never seemed to carry the chaos that led to her birth. She became a ray of sunshine for them—a symbol of hope, even.

“Yes, Lulu?”

Lucy walked closer to them slowly. Once at arm’s reach, Leonard lifter the little girl up and sat her on the counter.

The little girl is clutching a folded paper on one hand and handed it to Leonard.

“I made a drawing.”

It was a drawing of their house with the five of them outside, holding hands. Each of the five figures is labeled with their names below them. On the upper right is a disc-like image and underneath it was the name “Uncle Mick”—probably the Waverider.

“This is beautiful, baby. Do you want me to stick it on the fridge?” Sara asked, smoothing the creases on the paper.

Instead of speaking, Lucy just shook her head and pointed on the small brown figure she drew beside her figure. “Please, Mama?”

A dog.

Leonard smirked and looked at Sara. They’ve been asked by Luke and Lily if they can have a dog for the longest time but they haven’t gotten to decide about that. There were other things to take care of back then.

But this time, it was Lucy asking them. And Leonard chuckled at the thought of Luke and Lily manipulating their baby sister into asking him and his wife for a dog.

“You want a puppy, sweet-cheeks?”

The kid’s cheeks blushed and she brought her hands to her face. “Yes, Mama.”

“Well, I don’t know about that, sweet. Your dad has allergies…”

“But we’ll make it work,” Leonard finished Sara’s sentence. In return, Sara’s eyes brightened. “As long as my baby’s happy, right?”

Lucy immediately landed a wet kiss on her father’s cheek, and then to her mother. “Thank you, Daddy. Put me down now, please?”

And Leonard did. He ran his hand through Lucy’s chestnut-colored hair and kissed the top of her head, then asked her to go back to what she’s doing.

 

The moment Lucy went out of the kitchen, Luke and Lily were waiting outside, side-by-side.

“Hey Lue, so what did they say?” Lily crouched down to meet Lucy’s eye.

Luke did the same and laid a hand on the little girl’s shoulder. “We’re getting a dog, right?”

To their surprise, Leonard and Sara were looking at them, laughing to themselves.

Lucy bit her lower lip and looked to the floor, making Lily frown.

“Daddy said yes,” Lucy said softly, grinning now.

Cheers from the two older kids erupted and only stopped when Leonard cleared his throat.

“I knew you two were the masterminds,” Len said, grabbing his car keys from his back pocket.

“Lily started it,” Luke said, pointing at his sister, and then grabbed his travel bag.

“And using your baby sister to get what you want? Classic,” Sara responded, removing her apron and placing it on the door handle. “Go on, you three. Take care and come back home safe, okay?”

“Yes, Mom!” Lily said, walking closer to Sara to give her a kiss on the cheek. “I still think you should convince Uncle Cisco that you’ll train us for free.”

“I’ll try. Kick ass, okay? Well, not literally. Please don’t hurt other kids like you did last week with Helen’s daughter.”

“She deserved it!” Lily shouted back as she ran outside to get in their car.

Luke approached Sara next, fidgeting. “Gotta go, Mom. Wish me luck. Don’t worry, I’ll introduce her to you if I get a second date. Steph’s not that bad.”

“I know, Lucky. You wouldn’t like her if she’s not a great girl,” Sara said, placing a kiss on her son’s forehead. “Just have fun, okay? Make her smile. See you in a few days.”

Luke, too, walked outside after kissing the top of Lucy’s head as a goodbye.

It was then Leonard’s turn to say goodbye to Sara before they go. Knowing that Lucy is near them, Leonard settled with a chaste kiss on her lips. Sara snaked an arm around Len’s waist with her free hand stroking his chin, her palm getting tickled by the beard he’s sporting. “Get home fast, alright?”

“Judo practice in the studio in 6th Street, Luke’s date in Jitters, then home. Promise,” Leonard replied and kissed her once more, then Lucy.

\---

“Seatbelts,” Leonard said, starting the car.

“Seatbelts on!” both of the kids replied.

The radio is on, reporting how Kid Flash just stopped a robbery. In the middle of the newscast, Lily spoke up.

“Do you miss it, Dad? Going in on missions and kicking bad guys’ asses?”

Leonard looked at the rear-view mirror to see Lily’s bright blue eyes. “Not really,” he answered. “It’s not that much fun since your mom and I had Luke. There’s always the risk of getting hurt or of dying. When you have a family, all that you want is to return home safe and sound. Besides, there’s more thrill in playing Uno with you three and playing cards with your mother than hunting down criminals. The speedsters can take care of them.”

“And Dad seems to enjoy his job at STAR Labs,” Luke added, winking at Lily.

Lily laughed. “Of course he does. He works with his wife and it’s not like a job at all.”

“If your mother hears you two teasing us, you’ll both get grounded. Again.”

It took a few more minutes before they reached the Judo studio. The Snart men dropped Lily off and drove for a couple more minutes to reach Jitters.

 

“You ready, bud?” Leonard asked Luke when he saw his son checking his phone again.

Luke smirked and ran his hand through his hair. “Kinda nervous, to be honest.”

“You? Nervous? That rarely happens,” Leonard said. They’re almost at Jitters with 20 more minutes before the time of Luke’s date. Of course they have to arrive early. Leonard parked the car at the roadside, giving time to speak to Luke before he goes in.

“I really like her, dad,” Luke finally spoke. “She’s smart and kind and funny and really, really beautiful. I don’t even know what I did for her to say yes to this date.”

“Look at you, Luke. You look exactly like me when I was younger. You’re as handsome as I am. Any girl would say yes to a date with you,” Leonard joked, the two of them laughing.

“But to be honest,” Len said on a serious note, “that’s exactly how I felt the first time I asked your mom out. She’s beautiful and badass and she can have any man or woman she wants, yet she took a chance on me.”

“Mom really loves you, Dad. That’s why she said yes to you.”

“I know, Lucky. But it took me so long to convince myself that we were bound to be together. Or that I deserve what I have with her. I used to wait for the worst things to happen in replacement for all the happiness she brings in my life. But you’re a good kid, Luke. You deserve happiness and if this girl makes you happy, don’t hesitate,” Leonard said, looking at Luke who just exhaled a heavy breath out of his chest.

“I will, Dad,” Luke said with a familiar smirk. “Any more advice?”

Leonard leaned on the headrest of his seat and lifted a finger to count off the things he wants to remind his son.

“Open doors for her. Help her get into her seat. Offer to pay for her order,” Leonard said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Luke scoffed. “I already know that, Dad. You’ve been telling me pretty much ever since my age became two digits.”

“Just don’t do to her what you don’t want your sisters’ dates to do to them,” Leonard replied. “You know what your mother does to men who make women suffer. We raised you right, although our lives are pretty crazy. I trust you’ll do what’s right. Just make her happy, Lucky.“

“I think I can do the last one,” Luke told his father. “I have seen you make Mom happy for sixteen years. I’ve got some tips.”

“Of course you did,” Leonard replied. “Don’t forget, Mick’s picking you up after. Don’t get in too much trouble, you two. I don’t want to form an elite group of heroes and villains to help me save your asses.”

Luke laughed, “I promise, Dad. And I’ll take good care of the Cold Gun. Promise.”

“If you break that, you’re grounded ‘till you’re 30.”

\---

“The recipe says carrots first, then onions and garlic, Mommy,” Lucy said as she read from the recipe book while seated on the kitchen island. “Then oregano and salt and pepper.”

“Okay, I got that going, and the meat is in the pressure cooker,” Sara replied, taking off her apron and placing it on the counter. “And now, we wait.”

Lucy’s feet were dangling on the edge, swinging back and forth. “Question, Mommy. Lily looks like you. And Luke looks like Daddy. Who do I look like?”

Sara brought her hands to the girl’s cheek and caressed it. “You look like the both of us, with a hint of Aunt Lisa. Oh, how pretty my little girl is.”

“Another question!”

“What is it?”

“Why do we all start with ‘L’? Why do you start with ‘S’?” the kid asked curiously, a cute little wrinkle forming on her forehead.

Sara couldn’t help but laugh. Leonard insisted that they don’t need to give their kids names that start with ‘L’, but Sara was too pushy.

“Well, sweet, it started with your daddy and Aunt Lisa. I just thought it would be a start of a tradition to name you three with names starting in that letter. Even Leona starts with ‘L’,” Sara said, wrapping her arms around the little girl. “It is to remind your daddy that he is a very important part of all three of you and that you will always carry something in you that are of Leonard.”

“Is the dinner for Daddy?”

“Mhm. For our anniversary celebration,” Sara replied, finally standing to check on the meal being cooked. “That is why when Daddy gets home, he’ll drive you to Aunt Lisa’s. You’ll spend the night and have sleepover with your sister and cousin.”

Silently, Lucy asked, “Why can’t we join the celebration?”

Sara just wanted to have a night alone with Leonard. She’s wanted to have that for a long time, but of course she doesn’t have the heart to tell her daughter. Instead, she leaned over, kissed the little girl on the forehead and carried on with her cooking.

\---

Leonard arrived home with the sight of little Lucy carrying her yellow backpack, all smiles and ready to leave. The kid kissed Sara goodbye and took Leonard’s hand, dragging him to the car.

“20 minutes,” Len mouthed to Sara as he opens the car door. Sara nodded in response.

Ninja skills being put to good use, she swiftly took a bath, put on a Persian blue dress she bought especially for this occasion, put on light make up, set the table, and put on old-school music.

Sara heard the door open and when she welcomed the person entering, she saw Leonard with the playful smirk on his face, holding calla lilies on a bouquet.

“How dashing,” Sara said, taking the flowers from him. “Come on, dinner’s ready.”

“First…” Leonard pulled her in for a kiss that lasted so long that they needed to break away from each other to breathe. “Dinner?”

 

The couple spent time talking about many different things over dinner:

 

“No, you said ‘I love you’ first!”

“You said it first. We were in Germany 1984 and you were drunk. That’s counted.”

 

“You wanted to name our kid ‘Jar Jar’ just to annoy me.”

“Maybe we could name our dog that.”

“I totally forgot we agreed to get a dog.”

 

“How do you think Luke’s date went?”

“Amazing, for sure. Anyone would be lucky to go on a date with my son.”

 

“You remember when Luke was 3 and he saw you use the Cold Gun for the first time ever to make ice and then we just decided to tell him our other job?”

“I didn’t know if he was appalled or impressed.”

“Definitely impressed. He wouldn’t stop asking to borrow your gun for over a month.”

 

“I bet you can still drink me under the table.”

“No, we’re not going to a pub this late.”

“Why the hell not?”

“We’re too damn old for hard liquors, Len.”

“Too old? Come on, you still look like thirty.”

 

“Wanna dance, Leonard?”

“You go right ahead. I’ll clean the table.”

“Suit yourself.”

 

Dinner was over and music continued to play. Len brought their plates to the kitchen while Sara swayed to the soft ballad filling their living room.

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up

She closed her eyes as she felt his hands sliding on her hips. “Classic James Arthur, 2016. Nice choice,” the deep voice whispered on her ear.

“Am I getting my dance now?” Sara asked, turning around and placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Not letting this pass.”

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest

Leonard pulled her closer by the waist and so did she with her arms around his neck. Sara could feel both the tickle his beard is giving, as well as his deep breaths.

“You’re not crying, are you?” Sara softly mocked.

 _I knew I loved you then_  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

“I’m Captain Cold. I don’t cry,” Leonard replied, chuckling behind her ear.

“Oh really? Let’s see…” Sara stepped away slightly to look at his face. “There’s when you first saw me after we got you from the Legion. When you proposed. When we exchanged vows. When we found out I was pregnant the first time. And the second time. And the third time. During Luke’s first school recognition. Lily’s first injury. Lucy’s singing contest. I could go on forever, you know?”

  
_I know I needed you_  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

“Point taken,” Leonard replied, kissing the crook of her neck. “Happy anniversary.”

“Eighteen years,” Sara said. “Who would’ve thought?”

_I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_

Leonard ran his left hand on Sara’s back, his right massaging the back of her neck.

“Now this is something my father could never take away from me,” he said, chin leaning on her shoulder as she ran circles on his back.

“You’ve lived a life different from the one he lived, Len. I’m proud of you for that. You should take pride in it too. Not everyone gets to be this happy.”

  
_And I'll take the kids to school_  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night

“You know, Lucky and Lil made a jab on us earlier,” Leonard said, suddenly reminded of the car ride earlier. “Kinda implied that I’m enjoying my job just because I have someone to flirt with at work.”

“It’s true though. You flirt with me so much that even Caitlyn threatened to kick us out of STAR Labs.”

“What’s new? I’ve been flirting with you for two decades now.”

 _When you looked over your shoulder_  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now

Sara chuckled. “God, we’ve been together for two decades? I really am growing old with you, aren’t I?”

“Wasn’t that the plan from the very beginning?”

“You got a point there.”

“Of course I do.”

  
_Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_  
And I swear that everyday you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow

“So now what’s the plan?” Sara asked, swaying with the music and taking him with her.

“Stay married longer. Beat other married couples. Establish dominance. Make other couples feel ashamed that they’re not as in love as we are,” Leonard said flatly, acting serious while Sara struggled to stand straight due to how much laughter she’s doing.

Leonard had to step back and pick her up from her crouching position. Sara then went to swat his arm. “Shut up, old man!”

He chuckled and placed their hands to where they were before Sara had to break away and go hysterical again.

 _I'm so in love with you_  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  


“I’ve always loved your laugh,” Leonard said, lightly pinching Sara’s side.

“I’ve always loved your dark humor,” Sara replied.

 _Look how we've grown_  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

Sara pushed Len slightly, pressing her forehead to his. “I don’t have to tell you, right? You already know?”

“Of course. Just like how I don’t need to tell you that I feel the same. It’s never stopped,” Leonard softly said, his hand tracing Sara’s jaw. “I don’t think what I feel will ever stop. I could drop dead right now and my love for you will just go on.”

 _I wanna live with you_  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most

Sara closed the space between their lips. As someone who has been kissing the same man for the last twenty years of her life and for some reason, his lips still feel like how they’ve been the first time. She knows in her heart that every kiss she gives him, she’s treating it like it’s their last. It’s been that way since the Oculus and through the years, it’s never changed amidst Leonard convincing her that he’s not going to vanish and leave her—not again.

Leonard stopped her hips from swaying. He removed his hands from her hips and brought both of them to frame her face as they move so perfectly throughout the kiss

 _I'm gonna love you till_  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows

He’s an old man and he knows this. But if this is how he’s going to live the rest of his life—with the woman he loved showing him what love is, his children that are loved and taken care of, and with so much good memories that could replace every single bad one he has throughout his life—then he can say he’s lived a good life.

  
_So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_  
'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

_Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go_

 

“Just for the record,” Leonard said when the two broke away from their sweet kiss, “I loved you first even before you did.”

“You just admitted it first.”

“Hey, I hit on you first.”

“I checked your butt out the moment you walked away from the rooftop the first night Rip recruited us. When you said, ‘ _Hero ain’t on my resumé_ ’.”

“Okay, you win.”

“Don’t I always?”

 

\--end--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everybody who went with PandART and I on this journey. This story was my first multi-chapter fic and I couldn’t have a better partner than her. We’re both really happy for those who’ve read and patiently waited and supported this story.
> 
> It took us six months to finish this but from PandART and I–and from the Snarts–thank you so, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be posted every Wednesday/Thursday, depending on where you are.


End file.
